Hidden
by Kumabuns
Summary: Sasuke is finally home, he's spending some time with Sakura while he adjusts himself in the village. Danger doesn't seem to be taking a hint of the Uchiha wanting to relax, Konoha faces a new threat are they a match for what's to come?
1. Chapter 1

-1-

* * *

The evening was soon to settle down onto of the village, as the low light was visited by the sun illustrating that the snow would soon come to an end. The village lights one by one flickered on, the village was most alive when the night came along and the smell of food and sound of people laughing filled the atmosphere. Sitting out on the balcony of her apartment Sakura covered herself in a warm blanket and sipped some hot tea enjoying the last visible snow piles that traveled over the tops of all the buildings in Konoha. A smile traced her lips as she could smell the grilling food and feel the warmth of the charcoal that burned in every oven and grill nearby. Her green oculars followed the path of the people who walked by and she was comfortable for once in this bitter cold. A group of children was laughing upon the graveled path road just underneath the apartment, the beams of light shine down upon them. Kicking the rubber ball back and forth in a playful matter as rice size rocks get caught in the bottom of their sandals. "I got it!" One yelled to the others as they all respond simultaneously with their own answers. Meanwhile, Sasuke settles into a chair while peeking out into the window as he glares at the moon that hides behind some flat aligned clouds. Hearing all the composition going on outside, he gathers himself to the door and proceeds to open it wide.

The children attention now towards the young male.

" **Wanna play?!"**

The one boy asked abruptly and excitedly. Sasuke wasn't for any games now, but instead shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to exit the apartment while closing the door from behind, as a response of yes. Watching the children play was always her favorite pass time, she remembered when she would play out in the village in the evening making up stories and games that led together with her small group of friends. She paused as she watched Sasuke join the kids, sitting up a bit on her chair so she could see better she decided to stand up and wrap her blanket tighter around her as she leaned on the railing and looked out at the game that was about to start. Adults all around started to head out onto their balconies and outside of their houses to sit beside their doors and chat as they watched the kids play, it was a peaceful night feeling like nothing could go wrong. Laughing and yelling filled the air between the competitive game since Sasuke joined it. It didn't take long for the kids to pick teams. Oddly the teams were kids vs Sasuke.

 **"Let's go!"**

The one kid shouts then taking a step forward to get a closer range to the Uchiha. Sasuke found it funny as of how they decided to pick teams but only a smirk to show. The children raise their arms in an action to throw it. Suddenly chakra flowing kunai were flung from a far distance, paper bombs tightly strung behind Targeted towards the Uchiha, children and Sakura. Sasuke reacts fast and heads towards the defenseless children. "Sakura, watch out!" He says before reaching to the kids, as part of the Susanoo body emerges. Leaving a barrier around them, the kunai utterly explode when making impact ending in a dark foggy look in the air. She smiled as she watched the kids all gang up on Sasuke. 'he doesn't stand a chance' she thinks to herself as she allows her head to rest on the palm of her hand. A sudden shriek and fast wind caught her attention, soon enough she heard the voice of the other telling her to watch out as kunai laced with explosives were thrown in their general direction.

The pink haired girl jumped out of the way almost covering herself, with the blanket to shield any heat from the explosion. Sakura rushed to help any children or adults who were not protected by Sasuke's shield and quickly helped transport them as other shinobi ran in their direction to minimize casualties. The Susanoo vanished and the children ran into nearby houses. Screaming and shaking in fear as they trip on their own two feet. Sasuke settles on a rooftop in the direction of where the kunai came in the direction from.

 _ **'What the hell was that?'**_

He says to himself as the red iris in his eyes glance around certain surroundings with a facial expression of anger. A thundering boom shook the ground then following explosions located near the north gate and south. Villagers scream follow as alerting sirens begin to echo throughout the village. Sasuke quickly heads towards the north gate, other jōnin join him. Reaching the gate, the Uchiha, and jōnin pause, from which looked like a blood path, bodies lay without movement. Their eyes glance up to the enemy's not able to make out a face, noticing not a single drop of blood on their clothing. Sakura flinched with the strong winds pushed through the entire area. Sakura was joined by other medical staff as they lured most of the civilians to the shelters beside the hospitals.

 **"** **these people need to get out of here quick."**

she thought and before she could think again a rain of kanas had hit their side of the village sealed with explosives.

 **"** **Everyone move!"**

she says as the others follow her lead to safety. Eventually, the others caught up to the others at the gate for the village. Sakura made her way over to Sasuke.

* * *

 **"** **What's going on? who are those people,"**

she asks standing in a stance ready for any funny business as she herself examined the intruders. The three gather themselves as while kicking deceased bodies that lay beneath their feet.

 **"I think they're dead."**

The one said as he chuckled, only his black liked clothing could be seen clearly that was tied tightly with a red sash that came across his shoulder. A white symbol planted just in the center but couldn't be read from afar clearly, it looked like something that would have been writing years ago on stone based upon the letters used. The other two were a similar type of clothing but each had a different color sash; red, white and black. They turn their head as they see more reinforcements gather, but was intrigued by the two that seem to lead and show no fear.

 **"I'm Chei ..that is Kotetsu and Chomaru."**

A strained voice spoke that overheard who/carry the red sash as he points to each of his comrades. "We're here to end this cowardly village and hope for it to burn to the ground!" Chucking together as he finished.

 **"Cowardly? ... I've heard enough."**

Sasuke speaks with his fist clenched tightly then raising his sword up to the sky at eye level. The jōnins begin to charge one after the other towards the three.

Sakura clenched her jaw as she watched with ferocity as they mentioned the village and how they wished to destroy it. Before anything started Sakura quickly made her way to the other medical ninja where they prepared themselves to aid and fight back. Sakura stood on the side-lines as the ninja of the village ran forward towards to attackers in brave fury.

 **"** **who could have such hatred…?"**

she said aloud.

 **"** **I'm not sure who, or even what they are if they're even people…but they don't seem to like us very much."**

said another doctor packing a bag full of medical injections. Sakura turned her gaze to him and her eyes narrowed at the gruesome sight of the already fallen victims just behind the man.

 **"** **I'm sure we have something they want…maybe we took something"**

she says calmly as her green eyes flicker and a grimacing feeling crawls through her skin as her eyes meet with the body of Sasuke as he lashes out with the others.

 _ **'**_ _ **he couldn't have something to do with this…could he? I mean…those eyes they've always been a threat surely this has nothing to do with him.'**_

she thinks as she frowns at herself, her brows furrow and she clenches her jaw tighter gritting her teeth at her own stupid thoughts. The pink haired woman turns quickly and grabs her pack designated for her as she races out with the other medical ninja and quickly scurries to the nearest wounded shinobi. Blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the village and perhaps beyond, as each shinobi comes plummeting to the ground after just one sweep by the one named _Chei._ Some managed to escape and flee with a comrade to nearby safety while medical ninja assist to the wounded. Though the ones that were poorly unlucky lay in their own blood not as lucky enough to escape. Meanwhile the Uchiha had frozen in time as he watches reinforcements of the Leaf lose their lives.

' _ **What are they ...'**_

He thought as centering his eyes back to the enemies, that which of whom has gotten closer than their current position.

 **"I'll take care of this one."**

Sasuke spoke to the one that stood behind in a response of a nod. The reinforcements focus was now on the other two as having hope into defeating 'Chei'.

 **"This won't take long, don't worry your body will come to good use."**

Responding to the Uchiha comment as his body becomes demolished in red chakra, causing part of his skin to turn to a shade of brown and his forearms to take shapes of a blade. Sasuke eyes widen as the once human turns into a creature, before he knew it he was being flung behind him from the enemy that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Breaking through each house that stood behind was now destroyed, dust and debris surround the area while people of the village run for cover. The debris finally comes to a stop as Sasuke body has become pinned aside a house his arms crossed in an X in effort to brace himself while seemingly to be out of breath, purple chakra could be seen following only the Susanoo ribs to envelope himself. The screams were deafening, the curdling cries from her comrades sending her mind in a haze the whole scene happening so quickly. Her vision was soon blocked as she suddenly felt a wave of pain to her head as she was struck harshly sending her falling a few feet away from the person she was helping. Though the hit wasn't hard enough to kill her she was left dizzy and disoriented. Green eyes dilated desperately trying to focus, the focus of her concern suddenly taking a different turn as she watched with anxious cries as the one she is looking for is shot out into the village as if he weighed nothing. Her eyes focused on his attacker the pain in her head throbbing causing her to flinch in agony before shaking herself in hopes of regaining some conscious feeling.

 **"** **S-Sasuke…"**

she says loud enough only for her to hear. Sakura knew he main concern couldn't only be on him and before she knew it she was being dragged out of the battlefield and under cover, rough hands wrapping her head in gauze. Sakura gasped once she was finally able to stabilize herself. the hands left and she was alone. Standing up she wobbled a bit and braced herself to walk out into the horrible scene, she had seen worse but the way they killed…no other foe had ever been so..so heartless. Sakura pulled herself together and settled her chakra in her hands she closed her eyes and prepared herself as she released her seal and rushed forward aiming herself at the first creature she set her eyes on.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **had he shape shifted?"**_

she thought as she moved her arm back and pushed her body forward letting out a loud shout as she rushed her fist towards the enemy. Sasuke gets himself situated from something he has never seen before.

 _ **'Can they die .. or are they immortal?'**_

Questioning himself from of what he has already witnessed. The Susanoo vanishes for him to save his chakra for later. He heads back to where he was flung upon in a fast pace. Concerned about the people of the village that could lose their life. The one known as Chei grins with excitement as he witnesses more humans behind flung like trash.

 **"Hm?!"**

Muttering to himself as feeling a presence coming towards him, quickly turning his head to the pink hair girl.

 **"You'll be on the list too."**

Shouting as he gathers chakra to his blade and aims it towards Sakura. The red chakra took in a form of a U hurdling towards the girl head at a rapid speed, looking like it could take off a arm. Sasuke finally arrives to see that Sakura has stepped in, but quickly does he realize he could catch Chei off guard. The Uchiha now hovered over the enemy body with his sword covered in lighting at a fulling full force aiming it down onto. Thus, resulting in the enemy to quickly push aside out of the way only to suffer a minor cut.

 **"Sakura, watch out!"**

Shouting over the screaming as he noticed the chakra hurdling towards her.

 **"You actually got me .. Uchiha!"**

Chei says as he becomes more explosive with chakra then before.

 **"I thought there was no longer any Uchihas living to this day, I'll change that."**

Following a quick burst of chakra that trailed behind him towards Sasuke. Sakura let her jaw slack as she noticed the situation at hand and didn't know where to land her vision as it blurred once more, she glances around wild of where to and when to stop till she heard the sharp chirping of a familiar technique, turning her gaze she noticed her opportunity to escape. In a blink of an eye she's able to move out of the way everything moving so fast it startled her when she went tumbling down on the roof of a building some feet away. Pink strands of hair covered her face as she rose her head taking in shaky breaths as she blinked here and there her vision soon clearing.

 **"** **thanks…"**

she said quietly knowing he couldn't hear her but her body shook in sudden fear. Pulling herself together she stood up and pushed her bangs out of her face analyzing the situation before she comes a bit closer watching for the others that might be back she stood in the shadows she didn't want to leave Sasuke without any protection she had medicine with her she didn't want him to get badly hurt and not have any back up. he clashing between the two echoed as they countered each other attacks and movements.

 **"Rinnegan .."**

Chei said as getting a closer look at the Uchiha, surprised as of thinking he would never met someone that possess such eyes. The counterattacking lasted in pure minutes all that could be heard was the sound but couldn't be seen with such movements. Meanwhile the other two were spreading hell to the rest of the village as shinobi attempt to occupy, keeping them away from the one known as Chei. If they were to meet up, then Sasuke would have more of a struggle then before. "I'm getting tired of this!" Chei says then quickly countering the Uchiha sword into a position that would cause it go flying behind himself. Within seconds, that was all that was needed Chei had the Uchiha hanging high above him as his arm stretched with his hand grasped around Sasuke's neck. Following chakra being taken from the Uchiha as a blue trail of chakra makes it way to the enemy. Meanwhile Sasuke struggles to get free but it seemed like his strength was draining from him.

 **"A-materasu.."**

A faint voice says as black flames begin to eat away at Chei's arm. Resulting to letting the Uchiha go as he grunts in pain. Sasuke lays bent over on his knees not far from the enemy, trying to catch a breath. Sakura watched as the others struggled to keep the group of rejects out of their way. Growling in a sense she took one final glance at her team mate before running towards the others her seal still active as she rushed to their aid using her leg to kick one of them upwards and lunge herself above them allowing her foot to collide with whatever could get in contact with on them and she pushed down with all her force sending them plummeting down to the earth. Sakura landed neatly a few feet away the grown now shattered and scattered all around.

 **"** **this fight is too big; it can't stay in the village."**

she said a loud to the others rushing to help the wounded and moved them to safety away from the rubble. The pink haired girl would cast swift glances in the direction of the other to make sure he was still well balanced in technique. The creature arm breakoff from the rest of his body to stop the flames from spreading. It was like he had no bones in his body, thus redrawing a clearly new arm as seconds went by. Meanwhile Sasuke rises to his feet in shock as he watched this _'thing_ ' grow back a limb. He weaves hand signs quickly then following bullets of fire to out of his mouth. It took a odd shape and was hurdling in fast towards the enemy. Chei reacts fast and now stands in front of the Uchiha, a action that required no movement just a glance of the eye. The enemy arms crossed in a shape of an X then projecting chakra towards his forearms following a blast that could be seen from the other side of the village. Sasuke couldn't counter the attack quickly as if he didn't see Chei, the Uchiha now lays not far the enemy, blood trickles down onto the ground that was surrounded by dead comrades. His body trembles to gather on his knees upon seeing a blood puddle beneath. A deep wound that took shape of an X across his chest, along with minor cuts.

 **"** **How .."**

Muttering to himself as his eyes shut and his body goes limp. Laughing and carrying on Chei was even more excited. Suddenly shinobis come from out a nearby gate, help from the Village Hidden in The Sand has finally arrived. Groups disperse into assigned directions. The Kazekage scans the village from the sky in hopes of spotting someone still alive. Upon arriving near an enemy and seeing Sasuke sword, but unable to spot Sasuke's body within the corpse of many.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura allowed herself a moment to rest while she quickly pressed at the swelling blood coming from a comrade as his wound was so deep she knew he wasn't going to make it and before she could start any new technique she felt him wrap his arm around her wrist and she ran her hand through his hair soothingly as he quietly lost his life. The pink haired girl let out a sigh and she exited the shelter as suddenly everything went silent. She raced to the open field and it was as if time stopped and all moved slowly as she caught a glimpse of her teammate now fallen and gravely wounded. Before she could say anything, she was quickly moved out of the way as falling stones raced in her direction. She blinked at the symbol on the shinobi's headband and recognized the land of sand.

 **"He's out there let me go,"**

she yelled before breaking free from his grasp falling onto the roof of one home. She winced on impact and quickly dragged herself to the corner of the roof looking over. Green hues quivering here and there looking for him, clenching her jaw she became frustrated and decided to rush down herself careful not to stir any attention as she searched for him. The bodies of the fallen lay neatly some against each other and some alone or covered in rubble. The sight reminded her so much of the time the entire village was destroyed and she bit inside her cheek as she fought the images blasting through her mind. Sakura eventually tripped over something and she caught herself not falling, her eyes looked down at the pools of blood and she stepped back from them in horror, hearing a soft whimper and groan she turned her head eyes meeting the non-moving body of Sasuke. Relief spread through her like a wildfire as she rushed to his side pulling him away from the limp bodies of their fallen comrades and she picked him up quickly seeking shelter to properly tend to his wounds.

Garra recognized Sakura from below and watched her frantically find Sasuke and take off in a different direction. His comrades of the sand putting up a clever fight towards Chei and the other two. The enemy became tired of these weak shinobi, then smelling a scent that he loved. He raises his arm to his nose as of which was drenched in the Uchiha's blood while his eyes enlarge. Tasting the Uchiha's blood and was urging for more before taking off into the direction of which he smelt. The scent was so strong it was like he could taste it in the cold drafty air, as he licks he lips between each step as it gets stronger. Chei notices the scent was moving away and not staying in a specific area, beyond then seeing a familiar pink hair girl a far distance. Shinobis of the Leaf & Sand try to stall or distract the creature but nothing seemed to work, it was like hitting a brick wall.

 **"Wooo!"**

The enemy shouts loud enough for the ground to shake and tremble. Innocent villagers crouch down into what's left of their homes as Chei passes by. Garra finally catches up to Sakura then looking back at Chei getting closer. Sand covers the ground to of which they stood as a wall begins to build, tall enough to give time between the enemy. Sand quickly surrounds Sakura feet and takes in the shape of a large cloud as it begins to float high above the grounds of the village.

 **"You should be safe up here, "**

He says hovering over to them, moving quickly away from the angered intruder.

 **" What are they?"**

He asked turning his head to Sakura as speed begins to pick up due to the cold draft.

Her mind was blurry as soon as she had settled him down. Her hands were shaky she didn't know where to start she couldn't even find the deepest part of the opening. Closing her eyes shut she relaxed herself allowing her mind to free itself of its frantic state as she thought to herself to to protect him.

 **"got it…"**

she said to herself opening her eyes as determination filled her lungs with every breath she took. The pink haired girl quickly used some scissors to cut up the fabric of his shirt and pulled out what she had to aid in her jutsu. Pulling the fabric of his clothing back her eyes widened at the odd shaped gashes along his skin.

 **"yikes…"**

she said in a soft voice before hearing more commotion coming from the other side where the battle was still commencing. Her hands quickly got to work as she added gauze and dabbed at the blood swiftly before adding some ointments to add numbing sensations to his wounds.

 **"Sasuke…"**

she says as she looks at him she feels his forehead moving the hair out of his face and feels his body warming and cooling.

 **"Sasuke! open your eyes for me."**

she says aloud.

 **"I know it's hard I know you're tired but I really need you stay active, you need to help** me."

she says to him her face beside his ear so he can hear him. Sighing she positioned herself and got to work hovering her hands over him and preparing her medical jutsu to heal him from the inside out. Suddenly she heard a wail of victory and before she could turn her head a familiar read head stood in front of her.

 **"Lord Kazekage!"**

she said out loud as she recognized him almost immediately. Her legs and feet were captured by the familiar sand cloud and all she could do was give a comforting look towards him in thanks as she turned her worried gaze back to her friend frowning with concern, maybe this was it maybe he was gone this time, how many times could her techniques save him.

 **"Sasuke…you'll be okay.** "

The Kazekage glances over at the two again and realizes the condition Sasuke was in as Sakura reveals his wounds. He couldn't get distracted by a friend, believing in Sakura that she will do everything possible. Multiple attacks were being flung by the intruder some close range and far, the sand would quickly act as a barrier towards anything that came its way.

 **"Why does he chance after us, is it Sasuke he wants.."**

Quietly speaking to which of only himself and Sakura could hear. Chei becomes more frustrated and begins to turn a dark brown color with a sudden burst of chakra along with licking the dried up bits of blood from earlier. Chei finally meets with the other two, covered in blood from the shinobis that risked their lives to protect Konoha. Chei places his hand on Kotetsu and quickly absorbs his body in order to be a sacrifice.

 **"This isn't good ..Sasuke, if you can hear me don't die, we still have a lot to catch up on."**

Adding a comment towards to the Uchiha in hopes that he heard, reflecting back to the moment of when they first met then quickly escaping his thoughts and focuses back onto the enemy that seem to have a trick up their sleeves.

Anger filled her body as she became annoyed with the others causing so much damage to the village having finally found peace for once. She clenched her jaw and kept a close eye on the other's facial expressions and the way he breathed. Sakura smiled in hope as she saw his face gain some color as the healing had finally started to move faster. She was shaken out of her trance as debris fell close by causing her to lose focus and her hands to move away, she quickly rushed her palms to his body and furrowed her brow as she added more chakra causing herself more pressure and work to quicken this process. Turning her gaze back to Gaara before turning it back on her palms she bit her bottom lip saying

 **"I'm not sure….they only mentioned how they wanted to destroy us for being weak."**

her eyes fell on sashes weak features.

 **"yet I'm convinced they want those eyes of his.**. **"**

she says in soft enough to keep it confidential. Her eyes found their way back to her area of concentration where she watched carefully hoping for any change in skin texture or blood 's eyes shot towards the object that was lifted into the air, her green gaze rested on it as she squinted in order to make out what the box said.

 **"That looks like…"**

before she could say anything else the coffin shot open and introduced them to none other than Sasuke's brother.

 **'What…but… did they get their hands on such a powerful Jutsu?'**

she thought to herself before feeling the heat radiating off of Sasuke through her palms. Her gaze raked over his wound to his face where she watched his expression change to a grimace of agony.

 **"H-hey.."**

nerves spread through her body as she worried that his temperature might fry his brain before anything else. Sakura separated her hands and placed one on his forehead transferring cooling sensations to his face and instantly she knew it would hurt but she traces her hand along his wound adding pressure to allow the swelling to take out the bad blood and she could make a clean seal before pulling out her needle and thread

* * *

Shinobis come to a frozen state of being as they watched someone rise from the dead. Both shinobis of the Leaf & Sand exchanged confused looks some filled with fear. They were motioned to stay back until requested by the Kazekage, relief sank in their hearts.

 **"Kill the red haired one, but bring the girl and Uchiha."**

As he stood beside Itachi, his eyes were hollow and black, showing no pupils. Before Itachi could get closer to the others he was quickly bounced back a few feet from Yamato. Following a fallout taijutsu scene but Itachi had the upper advantage, as Yamato struggles to catch up. Itachi familiar cloak blows within the win as taking each step forward. Garra notices the distracting and gets a bit farther from the area, not wanting to attract attention to himself nor the others.

 **"How is he holding up?"**

He asked with concern, his mind was focused on the worse outcome if these enemies succeed then back onto Yamato from afar. Meanwhile, Sasuke eyes open halfway from feeling the cold touch within, seeing double of everything. He felt a sharp pain as if something was stabbing him constantly but was unsure what, unclear of what was going on.

Her mind was so preoccupied with what she was doing she didn't notice the fight behind her. Eyes meeting with his half-lidded gaze she softly pushed her hand away moving it back to his wound adding a numbing jutsu to the area.

 **"I'm glad you're up, you'll be okay once I get you patched up,"**

she says as she's moving as fast as she can to finish everything off. Relief washed over her and she gave him a reassuring smile moving her hands swiftly.

 **"It seems we have some troubling company…I don't know how they did it but they've mastered reanimation Jutsu,"**

she says with a bite of her bottom lip. loosening her jaw she glanced up at Gaara as he asked of the other's condition.

 **"He's awake..so everything is going okay."**

her eyes quickly moved back to the wound.

 **"Thank you for buying me some time,"**

she says as her mind stays concentrated on stitching it all neatly and adding pressure to remove the old blood and start the clotting process.

Sasuke questions her answer to himself as hearing reanimation justu when it began to seek in his eyes widen.

 **"Who?"**

Thinking to himself of who would have been reanimated at a time like this. Hearing Garra voice with a surprised look on his face the Sand finally arrived at the useful timing. Before Garra could respond to Sakura he was sent backward into some structured buildings that were surprisingly still standing. The sand cloud weakens as it lowers to ground level, Yamato still keeping up with Itachi to buy some more time if needed. Sasuke manages to sit up on his own free will, seemingly to be out of breath. His vision clears as he scans the area. "Older brother.." He whispered to himself while gazing his brother down.

 **"Sakura, can you help me to my feet? I'll take care of the rest..."**

He spoke as he glances over, noticing her clothing and hands full of blood

Her eyes met his once more as she cut the final stitch. She watched him become more animated as he was finally realizing all that was going on. Sakura's green gaze stayed on his facial expressions and she smiled in relief to see him talking, his voice was dry and hoarse and it hurt her to see him in this way.

 **"I'm not sure how they were able to do it…but this battle doesn't seem to be a simple grudge against the hidden leaf,"**

she said in a low tone. Turning her gaze back to his wound she studied it more before she quickly became his support watching him start to sit up.

 **"Take it easy..you've lost a lot of blood.."**

she says quickly wiping her hands on her shirt and apron as she held onto his shoulders and glanced at him with caution.

 **"Drink some water before you get up and then I'll help you."**

she hands him the canister full of water and watches him with a worried gaze while also glancing back at the battle they are facing.

Itachi didn't kill Yamato but rather left him on the rumble that lay beneath his feet. His clothes were torn from the fight he put up and bruises scattered throughout his body. Itachi turns himself and begins to approach the two that are a far distance. Chei watching from above a tilted rooftop that was the only house staying, people below ran from the area towards a safe destination. Shinobis standby in awaits to be called. Sasuke nods to Sakura as his only priority was to kill Chei. Frustrating that someone like him was controlling his elder brother, as he clenched his fist tightly. He reaches for the canister and takes a few sips, then handing it back to Sakura.

 **"Thank you."**

He says before hearing footsteps of bits of rock rolling as he glances over to see his older brother walking over, in a slow fashion.

She stops for a moment as the constant banter from the other two cases and there's an eerie silence left afterward. Sakura's mind flicks towards her friend as he drinks the water obeying her, sighing in relief she is satisfied with the sips and helps him on his feet, to her surprise the sound of silence is broken as rummaging is heard behind them. Her Gaze followed his as he turned his head in the direction of the sound.

 **"…what do we do.."**

she says not yet knowing what kind of potential the reanimated corpse has yet.

 _ **'he's left Yamato-sensei in a bad state….who knows what he'll do to us, or Sasuke he's already having to stand with such a bad wound.'**_

she thinks to herself as her eyes narrow and she clenches her jaw staring at the figure as it gets closer. Sakura gave Sasuke a nod as she heard his orders she kept her eye on the other as he scattered away.

 _ **'why is he not following his brother, he's the one with the eyes.'**_

she thought to herself and bit her bottom lip. Her mind came in contact with the screaming children.

 **"oh no…"**

she thought to go how scared they might be. Sakura braced herself frowning,

 _ **'alright, let's see him try to keep up'**_

thought. Quickly pushing herself off the ground sending her chakra to her feet in attempts to adhere to her speed she had to know if this was only a distraction, hopefully she'd be fast enough to rush back to his safety.

 _ **'I really hope I can keep this up, but why he's badly wounded why not just go after him.'**_

she thought again as she raced away from the citizens and toward somewhere away from the village.

* * *

The body of Itachi replaces as the black crow that glides off into the cloudless sky, deceiving his younger brother that he was after Sakura. Sasuke kneels down to get his sword after many attempts of trying to bend causing discomfort. Then rising to his feet only to see his elder brother was gone. Sasuke tried to focus on the chakra presence but his mind wandered as if he was too weak. By the time he snapped out of it his feet were kicked from underneath himself as then taking a hard fall. The sword now lays a few inches away from having it knocked out of his hand. The reanimated body kicks Sasuke forcefully after seeing him struggle to get up as he gasped for air, knowing that he has reached his limit. Chei stands tall and raises his arms outward after seeing the Uchiha be taken down.

 **"I'll spare your lives, think of it as a gift."**

He says then darting off to where Itachi stands. Shinobis were ordered to stay put, angered at the command but knew it would put the village in more danger. Itachi picks up his younger brother and places him on his shoulder. The two vanish as leaves spiral from dead trees, the only thing left behind was Sasuke's sword and headband that he kept tied to his cloak.

 **"They're gone..."**

A villager says as others begin to come out of hiding, looking at what's left of their beloved village. Garra and the other shinobis catch up with Sakura quickly.

 **"I had an idea they didn't come for the village."**

A shinobi speaks then sighs.

 **"It doesn't matter at this point .. we have to get Sasuke back."**

Garra reply then takes off to help the elderly out of the shelter.

 **"Sakura, we're going to need your medical ninjutsu if anything were to occur .. then later we will gather up a plan."**

The shinobi says in a respectful tone.

Stopping just above some of the buildings she looks behind her back in time to watch the man turn into a crow and follow the direction of Sasuke instead.

 **"I knew it.'**

she thought to herself cursing under her breath and fitting her breath. She raced forward in hopes of being able to make it in time but she was smart enough to know they had won this round, landing firmly on her feet they vanished before her eyes the few seconds giving her a glimpse of the pain the other was in.

 **"cha…"**

she says with an angry growl clenching her fists and gritting her teeth in annoyance. Sakura turned her head her pink hair in her face the look of defeat washing over her features as she met the gaze of the package. Looking at the people she gave a nod of agreement quickly setting up orders with how to heal with the quickest ability and sending others to gather more materials, she was used to this but she wasn't so strong when it came to her friends in danger, she felt numb and her voice was demanding she was uncomfortable and unstable everything was just not okay.

 _ **'if Naruto was here…he wouldn't have let him take Sasuke…I failed him…I failed'**_

she thinks to herself as she tends to the wounds of some of the shinobi in their worst conditions.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

* * *

The sun started to peak out from the mountains just west of the vilshininginning some hope to the ones that lost their lives in battle. People of the village begin to gather up lose boards from which of those were ripped from houses. Some were saddened after hearing the news that there loved one has died. Merchants from other villagers offered to rebuild the structures which were damaged, nice enough to exclude a feed. Chattered spread across the village as a bit of life was struck from the laughter and huge smiles of children. The village was far from being repaired fully, with enormous damage done to it. A bell echoed throughout the village due to not having power in all parts yet, people quickly gather in a tall makeshift building that was just repaired in time. The room was filled with skilled shinobis, anbus and others that looked too young to be there. A table placed in the middle, some were sitting in seats while others stand their backs to the wall. People chatter to their friends while others just arrive.

By the time minor restorations were settling she was finishing the last of the operations with her final clients.

 **"phew finally."**

she rushed to finished and help clean before she joined the other important medical ninja in the meeting standing behind the Hokage and Hokage's assistant a worried gaze stuck to her like a burr. Sakura held back her emotions she knew that this wasn't the time for romantic emotions she had to think serious about the safety of the village and her teammate.

Chatter began to silence as shinobis and anbus entered the room. Many distant villagers were willing to help for the sake of the Leaf Village. Wanting to maintain peace to all villagers and restore justice. The doors closed in order for it to be a private meeting, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

 **"I want to thank everyone for the support, but remember it's to ensure safety to the leaf."**

The Hokage assistant speaks then turns her head towards the Kazekage.

 **"I've set up a surgical plan as we will probably need a lot of manpower."**

He spoke before taking a deep breath.

 **"From what I've thought of we will reach the destination in a 3 man squad .. once reaching the destination we will come in from north, south east, we-"**

Before he could finish a shinobi of the leaf interrupted.

 **"My apologizes Lord Garra but how do you plan on finding the area of where they are?"**

He asked rubbing his head in confusing.

 **"I've acquired anbus to help us out on that part and their dog companions, as you may all know they took Sasuke along .. if they still have him we can sniff him out."**

He says while glancing around the room.

 **"Mmm, I don't understand why we have to waste our time with this 'Sasuke'.. our objective should be to kill them."**

The anbu spoke loudly and arrogant but unfortunately looked like a child while his dog lays beside him. Immediately a shiboi jumped from his seat and slammed his hands against the table in rage.

 **"Kid, this isn't just any person from the village if they use Sasuke Uchiha in a way of our disadvantage we would all be killed... you idiot!"**

The shinobi yelled back then as the two argue back and forth about their opinions.

Sakura kept her gaze on the ground as she listened to the plans and bit her bottom lip.

 _ **'Gosh…of all times to be gone Naruto…we really need you'**_

she thought to herself.

 _ **'All these guys don't know Sasuke like you do…we could find him in no time if you were here.'**_

she as thought she reminisced about the memories of team seven. Her thoughts were shaken away as she noticed everyone arguing over the idea of even saving the Uchiha. She bit her lip as the higher ups and other shinobi fought for the protection of the man and those who opposed scornfully argued in defense of not allowing him to be rescued.

 **"Not only is he essential for our dismay, but he's an important person to your future Hokage, we can't let Naruto down,"**

she said allowing her eyes to narrow and brows to furrow.

Everyone silenced as Sakura spoke her mind to reference about Naruto. The shinobi takes a seat back down as then nodding in a apologize.

 **"My apologies..."**

They both said simultaneously in a respectful tone.

 **"Now, I've to assign each group with a medical ninja, in a case of something goes unplanned .. with this enemy who knows what will happen."**

The kazekage spoke with a bit of uncertainty.

 **"Each group will have an anbu, a shinobi, and a medical ninja .. who are all willing to risk their lives for the Leaf Village? To keep in contact you'll each get an earpiece."**

Pausing for a sip of water that was placed on the table earlier.

 **"I suggest we start heading out as soon as everyone is ready if it rains the scent will most likely be lost .. if you see the one by Chei does not take it him on alone, understand?!"**

Raising his voice for the others to know` that this is important. Everyone nodded in agreement quickly.

 **"I will see everyone near the front gate. "**

Finishing up the meeting as the doors opened and people began to exist quickly to have time to pack on their journey.

Sakura eyed them as they sat back down and her gaze fell back down to the ground.

 _ **'we can do this.'**_

she thought to herself with an inner smile.

 **"right…"**

she says at the end of the kazekage's speech along with the others. Exhaling in relief that the meeting went as planned and everyone was on board she met with her group of medical ninja and they discussed the medical support that would need to be in each carrier along with the type of Jutsu that would come into play in need of the emergency. Sakura kept in focus she couldn't pass this up she had to be perfect. Eyeing the others, they broke up into teams to recover the supplies and start to distribute it into the different packages not only would the medical ninja be carrying the first aid but so will the other ninja with essentials for blood clotting and poison control.

* * *

Time passed as everyone was waiting near the front gate, many fixing their earpiece and such. Shinobi's lug a carry on that was filled with kunai and seals that were unique, others bring only their two hands. Some come running down from a building in hopes that they wouldn't be left behind as they finally catch their breath.

 **"Sorry team, I was a little late."**

The one shinobi says to his now fellow teammates. Garra began to give out the list of 3 man squads as everyone listened carefully and got into their groups. It was chaotic at first but eventually, everything came together into one.

 **"I will now assign the medical ninjas to their 3 man squad .. Sakura you're with Team S."**

As then shouting out other medical ninjas teams in order. The two that were assigned to team S look around drastically for the medical ninja.

 **"Hmm, I don't see her?"**

The masked and liked child says while trying to glance at everyone face.

 **"Me neither..."**

The shinobi replied, wearing a leaf village attire with his headband tied tight around his head, his hair was brown and flat with not much style.

Sakura had been talking to the head of the other medical squads she discussed some tactics for better precision in aiming with venom and controlling their chakra around severe wounds, they usually did this to make sure everyone was well informed. Nodding her head, she could hear her name being mentioned and as she glanced over and guessed that was the team she was assigned to. Smiling to the rest they all broke apart and she aimed for the two she knew were glancing around the crowds looking for her.

 **"Hey you two, I'm Sakura Haruno."**

she gives them a nod of respect.

 **"I assume you're looking for me?"**

she said while placing her bag around her waist and handing them both their respective bags.

 **"here you are everything essential for helping until a medical squadron gets to you is in these bags"**

The two nod as she spoke about the essentials and take the bags and places them in their carry on.

 **"Well, I'm Rong."**

The short anbu spoke under the mask in an excited tone as his friendly companion barked over him.

 **"Hey! Quiet down, Mao or your not getting any sweets."**

The dog barked loudly as if mocking his owner. The Shinobi laughed before speaking.

 **"Looks like the dog rules you."**

Laughing even more than catching his breath.

 **"My name is Guo, it's nice to meet you."**

He said before bowing in respect to the most skilled medical ninja. Everyone became situated to their groups and their job to succeed. The ninja dogs huddle in a circle as they sniff at Sasuke's headband.

 **"Remember what I told you all."**

The Kazekage spoke before taking off with his group. Team Stakes off into the forest following Team N that's not far. Each team has an assigned ninja dog.

 **"Let's go, Mao!"**

The Anbu said as his dog leads the way of which he smells the scent.

 **"So, this Uchiha must be important .. now that think of it I've never studied or seen a book about them."**

Thinking out loud to his comrades.

 **"You need to do more studying then."**

Geo spoke as then glancing over to Sakura then Rong.

She smiled and gave the dog a nod of respect.

 **"A shinobi's partner comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes, I can't wait to see your techniques,"**

she says with a large grin. Her green gaze met with the taller ninja and she bowed her head once more.

 **"Nice to meet you..."**

her attention slowly grew to the kazekage and she stared at the red-haired man with determination she was happy to have their allies with them in this moment this could not only save the hidden leaf but the entire ninja world again. Moving the some of her hair behind her ears she looked at her hands remembering when they were covered in his blood, shivering gently she closed her eyes and followed behind the others her mind concentrated on anything suspicious around. She looked at Mao and shrugs with a thinking face.

 **"They haven't updated the Ninja World History books in a while since the massacre it was always a tale told by the elders and teachers when someone asked. I did hear students would start learning about the 4th ninja war in 4 years max."**

she said looking at the three of them.

Rong turned his head to Sakura's voice then focusing his eyes towards the dog.

 **"Tale? I've heard that the Great Ninja War was just a bloody mess."**

He said with a shrug to the others, thinking the war has no purpose.

 **"It wasn't only just a bloody mess Rong, it saved everyone's life which could have been a pity black hell hole."**

Guo replies in a serious tone, with respect to those who fought in such an unforgettable and tragic war. The sky was beginning to dim as the sun was starting to set while the clouds glide over the horizon.

 **"Hm? ... Looks like we should have left earlier.."**

Rong says while looking up at the distance sunlight from the sun. Mao, the dog stopped and went darting towards a specific area near which seems like a dead tree. The group follows with interest as the other groups stand to wait upon the high tree limbs.

 **"What did you find?"**

The one shinobi said from the other group.

 **"Is it Sasuke's blood?"**

Rong asked the dog before hearing the shinobi question as Mao barks back in a reply. The drips of blood were splattered across the tree as it leads outwards in the forest.

 **"Looks like this Sasuke guy isn't so dumb."**

Rong says aloud then smiles at Sakura., as then looking back at what orders they would be given.

Flashbacks of the war flew through her mind.

 **"That war…"**

she paused thinking of all the events that had taken place and all the shinbone who had lost their lives especially the parents of the children in the hospital she now directs.

 **"That war is the reason we walk free…or else we'd be in a nightmare of infinite terror."**

her voice was subtle yet stern. Sakura nodded in agreement of what Guo said. Her eyes followed his towards the dimming sky.

 **"Ah…. you're right.."**

she sighed in frustration which was lifted instantly as a bark startled her and the others rushed to investigate. Green oculars scanned the perimeter and she blinked slowly as she noticed all the marks of blood along a path on the trees.

 **"Even at his worst, he's still using that brain of his,"**

she says with a shake of her head.

 **"Can't he just relax and be kidnapped."**

she laughed before rushing ahead of them cautiously looking around at the splotches.

The Kazekage orders the groups to go in the direction that the blood splatter leads. Everyone follows the blood splatters; some went in other directions that could cause some confusions to the group that was leading. The sun has finally set and the sky turned pitch black, only the sounds of a flock passing by in the night sky.

 **"We should set up a camp for the night, then continue the next morning."**

The kazekage says from a high branch while looking down at the others.

 **"If we stop now who knows how far they will go."**

The one anbu says from a group while the others look at the Kazekage. A sudden glow of purple chakra takes in shape of the Susanoo a quite distance away.

 **"Loo- look!"**

Rong says barely getting the words out of his mouth while pointing at the Susanoo which has now vanished in a blink of an eye.

 **"Proceed with caution as you approach the area, remember what I told you."**

The Kazekage said as the groups disperse into the direction. The dogs silence themselves into an attempt to sneak up if Chei was close by. Team S stands by a fair distance as the other groups get into their positions that surrounds the area. There stands Chei who was arising from which looked like a hard hit, Along with Sasuke just across from Chei, as Itachi has his younger brother arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him standing.

The Kazekage said as the groups disperse into the direction. The dogs silence themselves into an attempt to sneak up if Chei was close by. Team S stands by a fair distance as the other groups get into their positions that surrounds the area. There stands Chei who was arising from which looked like a hard hit, Along with Sasuke just across from Chei, as Itachi has his younger brother arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him standing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

 **HEY Y'ALL BEFORE WE GET STARTED I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE POST SCHOOL GOT THE BEST OF ME AND MY IDEAS WERE NOT WITH ME**

 **I AM NOT BACK TO NORMAL SCHEDULE AND THE END OF THE SEMESTER IS COMING CLOSE SO I'LL BE POSTING MORE AND MORE PLEASE BEAR WITH**

 **ME AND ALL MY TARDINESS!**

 **-K U M A**

* * *

Sakura had kept herself close by to the others as she followed along the paths of all the trees tainted with the red. As the sun began to set she felt her body stiffen as a cold breeze swept between them all

 _ **'gee…it's getting dark..'**_

she thought to herself as suddenly the kazekage announced that they should rest, she watched as the anbu tried to prevent and no matter how bad her legs ached she had to agree with them they had no timed to waste. Suddenly her own thoughts were disturbed as she moved her head quick enough to catch a glimpse of the fading Susanoo.

' _ **Sasuke..'**_

she said quietly, her body felt like jolting forward quickly until the words of the others to be cautious filled her ears. Following with the others she quickly caught up to the sight hiding in the rubble blinking her eyes and squinting to get a clearer view.

Chei chakra was being absorbed thanks to an anbu that specialized in chakra. Chei body becomes weak and begins to shrink into his true self. His skin begins to turn and regains pupils in his eyes. A quick laugh exited the man voice as the sand begins to separate and jolt to the low cut grass. An anbu appears behind him and forcefully kicks Chei to the low cut grass.

 **"We're not done."**

The anbu said as he turns his head to see Itachi. Along with the others that assumed the dead was still being controlled by Chei. The kazekage turns to feel an odd feeling about this but by the time he could think his thoughts out the anbus surrounded Itachi with their swords raised at eye level. Itachi stood in silence as he watched members of the Leaf Village & Sand surround him. He was impressed that both the Sand & Leaf were working together, for once he had seen peace folding upon his eyes

The anbus begin to close in towards Itachi who was no intention to cause harm. A light glow surrounded his body while the other's eyes widen as they watched. Itachi body begins to peel away knowing his time was up. Chei laughs in a mocking way before an abu kicks him as he rolls over to his back.

 **"Shut up or we'll have no problem killing you."**

Following sweat dripping from Chei forehead. Itachi looks up at the night sky with stars scattered around and the moon fully lit. Jet black birds fly past in a triangle shape oddly not making a sound. In a blink of which Itachi stood was now only black liked first on the low cut grass.

 **"We'll camp here.."**

The Kazekage said after minutes of silence. The others nodded and began to come out of hiding. Members of the leaf unpack tents, supplies and gather wood. Anbus gather around the Uchiha who was assisted by medical ninjas. They conversate the good news and help carry the Uchiha to the camp.

 **"Good thing that's over.."**

Rong said walking alongside.

* * *

Sakura observed alongside the others and gave the order to move along and head back, nothing seemed too out of place as others started setting up camp in a secluded location. The pink haired girl helped with organizing the prison shelters and the medic shelter so Sasuke could have a place to rest without having to share a tent. She was setting up the bedding inside and as she walked out she watched as they brought the beat up Uchiha inside. She bit her bottom lip, seeing him in this much pain sent chills through her body she hated how easily people could get hurt. " **Hey...he'll be staying over here,"**

she said aloud with a small wake of her hand as she took the string and tied the folds of the tent doors to the side leaving the entrance open.

" **Get him something to drink….I'm sure he's dehydrated and make sure he stays in that bed."**

The Kazekage watched everyone set up supplies then motioning the anbus standing beside to put Chei in a useful place. The respectful anbus nod and drag Chei by the leg, being rough with him as possible.

 **"I'm not dead!"**

He shouts in anger as his face was dragged along dirt to where the prison shelter was being set up. They thoughtfully tied the man up with the rope that have chakra seeping around it. This would prevent him from escaping. Anbus who were assigned to watch the area were sitting behind a small tent. They drop Chei to the ground rough and walk back towards the Kazekage while others sit on guard. The anbus nod in respect to Sakura while they gather just outside to the burning fire. Rong who tagged along near the entrance of the tent as he looks at the condition of the Uchiha then nodded to Sakura request as he rushes off. Sasuke glances over at Sakura unable to move his body but could hear the worries in her voice. Rong rushes back with a canteen of water.

Sakura's attention turned quickly to the man being dragged on the ground she watched him and could never have believed the thing out there from before came from this weak person. ' _ **Interesting, where could they have claimed all this power?'**_

she asked herself and quickly turned her gaze back to the other as Rong rushed passed her with the water requested for the injured man. Her green eyes fell upon his dark tired ones and she shook her head with a sigh. Placing a hand on Rong's shoulder she gave him a warm smile.

" **I'll take it from here, thank you please go catch up with the others I don't want you to be behind on your duties."**

she continued as she took the canteen of water and set up a chair next to the Uchiha after placing a blanket on him and letting her eyes fall on the medical work done to stop his bleeding.

' _ **Job well done..'**_

she thought as relief spilled through her.

A light delightful smell of fish filled the area quickly as the fire burned just outside of where the anbus sat. Turning the fish to one side for it to be done evenly, they had plenty to go around too. **"Yes ma'am "**

said, Rong, as he hurried up towards the smell of fish which he was surely hungry from a long day. The Kazekage walked into the tent to of which Sakura was last seen in, noticing that Sasuke has fallen fast asleep.

 **"We're having fish near the fire ... care to join us?"**

The Kazekage asked as he scopes the tents being put up. Anbus and members of the Leaf gather at the fire as they munch away at the delicious fish. Bits of laughter escape their mouth as some made jokes of how it was cooked or a memory that they all shared.

Sakura laughed at the anbu's reaction she knew very well how hungry he was. Her green eyes followed his form and the pink-haired girl turned her head towards the man who had so easily fallen asleep.

" **You look so much less grumpy like this Sasuke,"**

she whispered running her hand through his dirty hair brushing his forehead with her thumb. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead to his with a smile of relief.

" **Glad you're safe,"**

she said before raising herself up quickly at the sound of someone nearing the tent and her gaze meeting the Kazekage's. With a quick nod, she set the canteen of water to the side easily accessible for when Sasuke woke up. Joining the others she quickly found a spot and joined in the nostalgic tales and evening chatter.

A member of the leaf tells his funny story and many of them laugh even the Kazekage had a grin on his face. The fire crackles and pops as they throw pieces of wood in in order to keep it lit. An anbu passes a stick of fish to Sakura who has just joined in, it was golden brown around the edges, steam was still escaping from the hot fish that just came out the fire. It was a relaxed night which was most likely needed, for many who sat near the fire. Anbus who don't get much of a laugh much were having a 'fun' time tonight.

 **"Mission complete .. thanks to everyone working together no one died."**

The Kazekage spoke briefly after it became dead silent as eyes were all on him. A member of the leaf village rises to his feet and bows.

 **"Lord Kazekage .. thank you for the assist."**

as he sits back down and takes a huge bite of the fish. Silence broke as many anbu laughed at jokes that the members of the leaf spoke about. Shortly it became late and many started heading towards their tent., another lay on the grass and watch the stars from above.

Sakura gave a nod and a smile to the anbu who handed her the fish. She laughed along with the jokes and even made her own. Biting on the fish she savored its salty flavor and her taste buds danced, the villager who made this really knows how to cook. She watched as the Kazekage rose and congratulated everyone on a job well done. Sakura nodded and her green eyes landed on the fire the reflection making them almost yellow.

' _ **Yes thank you..'**_

she thought to herself

' _ **who knows what would have happened if we were having to fight this alone.'**_

she eyed the medical tent once more before continuing the night with the others. The stars were bright that night, everyone had moved away from the fire and she stayed awake alongside the shinobi chosen to take the first night shift her eyes were wide as she looked up at the moon and missed going out on missions, being locked in a hospital is maybe starting to get to her, flashes of going out with naruto to look for Sasuke. Even flashbacks of young team seven transferred itself into her mind. Green eyes blinked gently as sleep started to get to her. Standing up she stretched and yawned, a droopy sakura carried herself to the medic tent to close the entrance so the cold night air wouldn't bother the Uchiha. Stepping inside she smiled to see him still sound asleep and she turned off the lantern by his bed and walked out of the tent untying the ropes and closing the open entrance.

* * *

The guards standing watch were playing a game as they counted how many birds would fly past every so often. Switching back and forth so each could take a break and catch a quick nap. The gust starts to die down as the whistle of trees come to a halt, snores were the only sound being heard that escaped the tents of many. Supplies that were scattered was now tied down next to a tree to prevent it from getting lost or an animal getting into it. Members of the Leaf & Sand wave as they settle into their tents.

 **"See you tomorrow morning."**

One said before scratching his back and clumsily stepping inside the tent. The bright moon that illuminated the night sky settled faster than usually, following the sun peeking out towards the sky as the light shines down. Birds chirping loudly just in time for sunrise as they fly in flocks just above the tents that stand. The Uchiha watches the light blue sky from the hole above that was placed in the center. His mind wanders about his older brother too of which he fought alongside once again. Revisiting childhood memories when they would gather and eat together.

Sakura slept soundly that night alongside the other shinobi, her bedding was warm and it kept her asleep longer than she would regularly sleep. Her green eyes fluttered open as she felt someone touch her shoulder and ask if she was alright, nodding she made an effort to push herself up and agree to help with passing around the breakfast and packing up. The breakfast for the morning was eggs and some shredded meat with bread it all smelled good. The camp grew louder as food was now everything anyone was thinking about. Loud good mornings and yawns could be heard as everyone sat together and plates were being passed around. Once she saw everyone had settled down and everyone had their plate sakura decided to make a plate for Sasuke.

' _ **He might be hungry.'**_

she thought to herself as she walked she eyes the anbu bringing bread and water into the prison tent. Her gaze fell back on the closed entrance of the medical tent, soon they had to take it down so it was best he wakes up now. Sliding herself now she met his slightly opened tired gaze. " **Hey, you're awake...I brought you something to eat even if you're not hungry it's better to have something in your belly...we're headed back home."**

she says in a voice she used to using when talking to patients all soft and small. Walking to the bedside she sat down and placed the plate on the small table beside him.

" **I can feed you if you want we'll have to go soon so that means you'll have to get up,"**

she says as she instinctively starts to check his bandages

The Kazekage scans the area as many were already start to pack.

'Are they that eager to get home?'

He thought then following a quick smile to himself as members of the Leaf walk past and wave. The anbus take down the prison tent and drag Chei out by a rope like a dog. Quickly placing the supplies into a netted bag which were tied up to fit more in.

 **"Let me stand you fools!"**

He shouts as he finds his balance and stands following the anbus laugh as they tugged him along. Some were still chowing down their food as they ran to help pack up. Sasuke eyes widen as he then notices a plate of food. It smelled delightful and it was still hot from the steam escaping the plate. He struggles to sit up as his arms slightly tremble following pain to his side which now his hand lays, tugging a bit at the tight bandages.

 **"Thank you, Sakura."**

He says before taking the plate and eating. The tent was folded back as members began to take it down and store it where the others were placed. Rong rushes over when he saw the two and gazes at the Uchiha who he has some interest towards.

 **"Hey, Sakura .. do you need any help?"**

He asked before looking away at the others.

The pink haired girl smiles when she sees him so eager to get up and eat, she helps him sit up and gently helps loosen up his bandaging.

" **There.."**

she says as they fall loosely revealing the damage underneath. Moving quickly she changes them and adds fresh gauze to make it more comfortable than the stiff bandaging that was wrapped around his waist. Her green eyes flicked towards Rong who had shown up wanting to help.

" **No everything is okay.I don't need any help."**

she says as she stands and starts to pack up everything removing the extra bedding and placing them in the bag compartments. Her mind focused what was missing and she was bombarded by questions from a medic who came up with a list of things he couldn't find. Eventually, they found everything and she joined the other medics in packing their backpacks with all the supplies.

Members of the Leaf & Sand gathered near the front as they were almost done the packing. Rong nodded and watch Sakura pack up and run off to the other medical ninjas. He figured he would ask the Uchiha who wasn't in the best condition.

 **"Hey Sasuke, need help?"**

He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 **"Yeah .."**

He replied before reaching an arm over Rong's shoulder and stands on his feet.

 **"Alright,** let's **go!"**

Rong says in excitement as he lets the Uchiha lean an arm over him while they walk over to the others. Everything was packed tightly and secure. The Kazekage leads the way into the forest as two anbus walk beside him closely, for protection. Members of the Leaf & Sand follow from behind.

"Which way are we going?"

An anbu asked under the bird shaped mask.

 **"We're heading back a different way, where the bridge is."**

Rong replied to the Anbu as he looked at the scenario.

Sakura blinked in the direction of Rong and the other male she was relieved to see him standing and she quickly headed off with a checklist making sure everyone was leaving together. Sakura walked with the other medics, though her mind was still fixated on Sasuke as she watched him walking ahead he look a mess and she just couldn't wait to see him all better. Her thoughts clouded as she thought of the village and all the damages, of the losses and how they would be aiming for a funeral soon. She closed her eyes and sighed opening them once more as she followed along she couldn't wait to get home her body was so tired, but there was still so much to get done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

SORRY ABOUT THE RECENT SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION ERRORS. HERE IS A SHORT CHAPTER 5

* * *

Anbus whistled to the sound of birds chirping at each which sounded like an argument. The sun was out shining heavily down, causing a wave of heat to come forth. Members of Leaf lug heavy bags on their backs filled with supplies and other essential that could be needed. Meanwhile, Chei was kept a few feet away from the main group along with two other anbus that led him. This was to ensure safety to the main group and to easily keep a watch on him. Rong stopped in his tracks as Sasuke was suddenly sailing along. Others passed by and glanced in concern, but kept moving forward with the rest.

 **"Need a break? .."**

Rong asked with Sasuke arm still wrapped over his shoulder, glancing over at the Uchiha whose head was tilted towards the ground, with his black hair covering his face.

Sakura halted with the others as she watched that something seemed wrong with Sasuke. The pink haired girl stepped forward quickly and was at their side.

" **What's going on?"**

she asks a bit concerned, she feels like it's nothing.

" **Are you tired?"**

she asks

" **Mm….he must be tired..we should take out the stretcher and let him lay down.."**

she gently cups his forehead to feel for heat and she slightly lifts his head to make sure he's not bleeding from his nose or mouth.

The group was approaching a bridge that connected to a huge gap. It was rusted and looked like it hasn't been walked on in years. Underneath was a long drop to a river that led up some villages. Surprisingly many merchants depend on the bridge to feed their loved one and sell their supplies. Villages depend on the bridge to trade items or maybe even accompany along missions. The group stops near the edge as they wait for Chei group and the others to catch up. Sasuke felt weak to of which each step he took, discomfort and pain across his upper-body.

 **"I'm fine."**

He said towards Sakura comment as he looks at the group waiting up ahead. Rong looks at the two then at Chei group who was slowing catching up.

 **"Stubborn I see."**

He said and chuckles to himself as he then glances over at Sakura before catching up with the others.

Sakura stops Sasuke from moving another inch.

" **But you're not, it's all over your face you're in pain let us help you we can carry you all the way back home you don't have to walk…"**

she says before sighing knowing he wouldn't abide by that.

" **At least tell me where it hurts and I can maybe relieve some of your pain…"**

she says in a calmer tone her eyes stared intensely at him all she wanted was to go home and if he was going to be difficult she was just waiting to carry him on her back herself.

Sasuke gives a gaze at Sakura as she speaks but could tell she cared about his condition. He sighs before realizing to himself that he wasn't going to get far and would only delay others.

 **"My side . "**

He says before placing a hand over the bandage to where he felt pain but instead felt something dripping on his hand. Sasuke eyes widen as he looks down at his hand to only see blood smeared across. The bandages have turned a tinted red and the wound has reopened. Up ahead a ninja jumped in front of the group that was waiting.

 **"You can't go across this bridge .."**

The young man shouts who wore a similar outfit to the leaf members. He then points to the bridge that is partially broken and has not been repaired.

 **"But for some coins .. I'll gladly tell you a way around."**

He said with a grin and reached his hand out for the offer of money. The Kazekage denied his request for money and his knowledge of how to get around.

Sakura gave him a reassuring glance after hearing him mention his side, she nodded before watching him remove his hand and her eyes widened.

" **Look at you,"**

she said in an annoyed tone grabbing his hand and looking at the blood

" **You really though you could walk on this ?"**

she was beyond annoyed with the Uchiha now, grabbing some scissors she quickly made a way of the gauze and ignored the commotion happening around her she had to fix this up before it got worse. A few other medics helped her lay him down so the blood could stay in one place and she let his head rest on her bag. Rummaging through a small box another medic found a roll of towels and another the gauze. She shook her head and held back a laugh as she remembered the times she would try to bandage up naruto and he would refuse.

' _ **You two act so similar no wonder you're constantly at each other's necks.'**_

she thought as she started examining and fixing up the wound.

The group turns their attention towards the others that still haven't caught up. Narrowing their eyes to get a clear look to only see Sasuke lying on the ground and the medics beside him. The Kazekage walks over to see what's wrong while the group stays back. Members of the Leaf & Sand take a break and sit on the cut grass following relief from the heavy supplies they carried. The breeze cooled them down ever so often. Arriving at where the medics are kneeled beside, deciding he should ask afterward and didn't want to ruin their concentration. Sasuke winces in pain as Sakura works on the wound. Blood drips off onto the dirt patch of which he lays, which was gradually decreasing. The Uchiha's vision becomes blurry as Sakura spins in circles. Widening his eyes to try to make out the colors.

Sakura paid close attention to his wound she finally concluded the procedure and pressed her hands on it with a towel underneath firmly to stop the bleeding. Chakra formed around her hands in a green film as she used a healing jutsu to seal things faster and hopefully stop the bleeding again. Green eyes met his spinning onyx ones as she noticed him trying to focus on one thing, she quickly thought of something to keep him focused and thought of something she would do with her younger patients that usually worked on the older ones better.

" **Just follow my voice and you'll find me,"**

she says as she peers over him to watch him not wanting him to fall asleep.

" **Sasuke how about you tell me a story..hm?"**

she began.

" **Tell me about what you saw on your travels.."**

she began again

" **what kind of trees were there..did you meet any strange shinobi?"**

fear swelled inside of her.

" **Come on..tell me a story.."**

* * *

The Uchiha didn't respond but only a blank gaze was left on his face. He could no longer picture Sakura face since the only color that was visible was pink from her hair. It was almost like slow motion as his eyes become heavy and drowsy. The wound stopped bleeding as it began to close. His eyes close slowly becoming too heavy to keep open. The Kazekage couldn't get a word out from the looks of it. Moments later movements of leaves and trees break the silence in the air. **"Sakura ... Sasuke!"**

A familiar voice yells from above. The silhouette of the young man shadow was no other than Naruto who has jumped down from a high-end branch. Sasuke eyes open suddenly and widen as he heard a familiar voice echo.

 **"Naruto? ..."**

He thought before looking up at the shadow that mimics Naruto's.

Sakura was losing all hope that he would wake up from this and she couldn't do anything but try to make him stay away, other medics brushed his hair back they patted his shoulders anything to try to wake him. Time stopped for Sakura a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek. _Sakura...Sasuke!_

' _ **what an annoying voice…'**_

she thought she turned her head green eyes widening in total astonishment.

" **Naruto.,"**

she said almost as if she was out of breath.

" **Naruto!"**

she said again. She glanced at the Uchiha as his words came out audibly.

" **Naruto come here! Help me wake him up!"**

she said aloud.

Naruto almost froze when he saw the situation his comrades were in. But he shook out of it quickly and rushed over to Sakura who needed help. Naruto bends over and grabs Sasuke shirt by the collar then pulling his shirt towards him. He then shakes him back and forth

 **"Wake up Sasuke!"**

Looking at a dark gaze in his friend eyes. The Kazekage stood to stand by as he watched Naruto treat Sasuke roughly as a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

 **"Perfect timing, Naruto. "**

He thought to himself. Sasuke grabs Naruto wrist which was pinned to the collar of his shirt. **"Let go you, idiot."**

He says from being shaken like that. Naruto looked down to see blood stains on the ground as confused look was plastered on his face.

 **".. What .. happened here?"**

He asked before setting Sasuke down gently and letting go of his shirt. Crossing his arms behind his hands and looked over at Sakura.

 **"Hmm"**

He said as he places his hand on his chin with a puzzled look.

Sakura immediately regretted her decision in asking Naruto for any sort of medical help. She quickly pushed him back.

" **Knock it off dummy I said wake him up not put him in a coma,"**

she growled and her eyes softened at the sight of her friend's confused glance.

" **There was trouble in the village, some strange men with immense power were after Sasuke..it's was all so bizarre we were just now returning from a rescue mission, it was so bad at home we needed help from the sand. Without them who knows what would have happened."**

she said glancing down at Sasuke who was now wide awake.

" **Can you sit up I've healed it as much as I can.,"**

she said as she sat there wiping his wound and face gently with some cool water.

" **I'll have to bandage it up again, no more silence from you let me know if it starts bothering you again,"**

she says before glancing at the Kazekage.

" **Is there another way around?"**

she asked cocking her head to the side confused why they were being stopped at the bridge seeing as the kazekage was with them, the man alone should have equaled safe passage.

* * *

A confused look delayed on Naruto's face as he heard Sakura speak of what had happened. Then the answer rung.

 **"I stopped my studies and came as quickly as possible."**

He says before looking around.

 **"Who is the one that hurt my friends..?"**

Naruto asked as his demeanor and tone changed into a serious matter. The Kazekage pointed over to Chei who was along some anbus. But before he could think of his actions he figured that was a bad idea. Naruto gazes at the man and gives him a stare that could kill.

 **"O-o Hey Gaara."**

He said in joy, not being able to see his friends that often was part of the important missions package. Sasuke sits up

 **"Thank you..."**

He says. The Kazekage took a step forward and smiles at Naruto.

 **"If we were to try to cross the bridge it would be too dangerous .. I'm not familiar with another way around."**

He says before thinking it over.

 **"If not we'll have to cross to get to the other side."**

He suggested.

Sakura's temper was short as of right now.

" **Don't even think about it."**

she glares at the blonde.

" **You boys just like to get yourselves beaten up...it's getting on my nerves.."**

she grumbles as she tightens her grip on the gauze and wraps it around Sasuke's waist tightly. Noticing how tight it is she blinks and sighs with a small apologetic smile.

" **Oo...sorry.."**

quickly cutting it she starts to wrap it around firmly without a deathly grip.

" **You're welcome,"**

she says as his tired tone reaches her thoughts. Giving Sasuke one last pat down she rises to her feet letting him rest against her bags that help him sit up, there was no need for him to stand just yet they were going to have to map things out.

" **How about you Naruto do you know a way out? I'm sure you've seen more of this part than any of us."**

The Kazekage figured his suggestion wasn't safe from trying to find a way over the gap, thinking of any other way that there could be. Naruto heads off towards the group that was resting as he ignored Sakura question, excited to see friends that he hasn't seen in awhile. Sighs rang out as they saw Naruto approaching, annoyed that they had to sit in the hot heat.

 **"We could fly over."**

The Uchiha suggested to the Kazekage.

 **"It would be faster and we would get home quicker."**

He added before turning over to the commotion of Naruto greeting himself to others despite that everyone knew who he was. The Kazekage turns around and heads back to the group.

 **" How do you plan on that Sasuke?"**

He asked before thinking of another approach.

 **"I almost forgot."**

He added before reaching to his side and sliding Sasuke sword to him. The Uchiha grabbed a hold of it and placed it beside him then gathering up his energy in order to stand, following the Kazekage from behind. Members of the Leaf & Sand sprung up on their feet once they saw the Kazekage approaching.

Sakura rolled her eyes at naruto

" **I was talking to you!"**

she said aloud clenching her fists and watching him continue with his conversations she stood there eyes wide.

" **I can't believe…."**

suddenly she noticed Sasuke say something and she watched him get up.

' _ **Fly?'**_

she thought to herself eager to get out of the humidity along with the others, she packed slung her heavy pack back on and joined the group surrounding the kazekage and the Uchiha. Sakura noticed her hands were stained red with oxidizing blood, she quickly took out a towel and wet it with some water from her canteen before wondering what they could possibly be thinking, and what they meant by flying over.

 **"We're flying?"**

The members of the leaf village say after hearing the Kazekage announces the plan. The man walks over to the edge and looks down to see a long drop.

 **"Lord Kazekage are you sure about this?"**

He asked in concern, not wanting to die before he gets home. Sasuke ordered everyone to stand back a bit if you don't want to get swept off your feet. The Uchiha kneels down on the floor and slams the palm of his hand against the dirt patched ground. Thick smoke filled the air, brown wings stretch out of the smoke and cause the smoke to disperse. A hawk now stands in front its body was brown with a dark color aligned on the edge of the wings. Along with a dark yellow on his feet that matched his beak, his eyes were a piercing red as if it could see through you.

 **"Who wants to get on first."**

Sasuke says as he leaps onto the hawk back.

Sakura observed with wonder as the Uchiha summoned such an amazing creature, her green eyes were flooded with awe. One by one member of the leaf offered their place to the sand and some suggested they take the prisoner first to get him quickly for future questioning. The pink haired girl watched as others began to sit the bird was ready to take off.

Naruto jumped on the hawk with excitement. Its wings stretched out far from east to west.

 **"Let's go Sasuke! .. you know how to work this thing right?"**

He says before pausing as he scans the bird with sweat running down his face in nerves. Instead of panicking like the others Naruto calmly went along with Sasuke's plan. Everyone seemed to fit closely together onto the hawk's back. But nerves were high with this 'bright idea'.

 **"I wasn't expecting something like this."**

The Kazekage said after getting situated in a tight squeeze between members of the Leaf. Sasuke quickly notices that Sakura wasn't on and was unsure of why.

 **"Coming Sakura?"**

He says with a small grin as he lends his hand out.

She watched as everyone eagerly anticipated the ascending of the bird, the cramped shinobi all cuddled up like it was cold, chei in the center being held tightly by the anbu surrounding him. Sakura grimaced at the unnecessarily of the whole thing when they could have taken the long route but she could only stay in astonishment that this might word. Her green eyes met his as she was caught off guard too delved in her thoughts to notice she was the only one not on.

 **"O-oh.."**

was all she said and returned the smile with her own warm beam. Sakura took his hand and climbed on holding onto her legs to support and balance herself.

 **"You better know what you're doing…"**

she said in a low voice loving the feeling of being with the two beloved boys she grew up with and nostalgic feelings swelled in her.

 **"Alright...let's go home.."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun beats down heavy as nerves continue to rise from the hawks movements. Members of the Leaf eager to get home to see their loved ones. The hawks feet trample and within seconds it glides in the air. A couple of flaps was all it took as it gained altitude in the air, the force of the wind shook everyone heads back. Its wings spread out wide as the gust carries. The Leaf Village gates could be seen surprisingly they were opened at this time, expecting for a return during the day. The nerves of the Leaf & Sand come to an end knowing that this 'bright idea' worked. The hawk arrives quickly over the gate but down below it seemed to be a crowd of people. Cheers could be here and smiles could be seen from up above. Members of the village wait at the gate with excitement and reassurance knowing that they were safe. The hawk spirals in a circle as it sways with the movement of the Uchiha.

 **"Hey everyone!"**

Naruto shouts with a big smile on his face as he waves down below him. The hawk lowers itself to the ground as it flaps its wings towards its body. Members of the Leaf & Sand jump off while cheers become louder.

Sakura flinched at the sudden feeling in her stomach once they started to ascend and the altitude made her tummy turn. She had her eyes closed most of the time but eventually opened them one by one her lids slid back and her green eyes widened at the view. The leaf village gates were wide open ready to welcome them back home. The loud voice of naruto broke her from the silent tranquil state she was in.

' _ **goofball.'**_

she thought as she rolled her eyes and watched him flail like an idiot. Her harsh gaze fell on sasuke's calm features, his face hidden by his hair, but sakura could still see the tip of his nose and the tracing of his lips. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered how much he has changed, her eyes traced the rest of his body landed on the bandages wrapped around his waist. ' _ **He's still holding all that in...how does he do it.'**_

she thought once more and her eyes landed back on naruto.

' _ **Both of you...one like the other.'**_

she let out a content breath and looked forward as the bird began to descend and she watched the ground get closer and closer. She felt a touch on her hand and a member of her medic team offered to help her down. Hopping down with the help of the other she glanced around as villagers cheered. Her chakra was hanging on a thread and no matter how excited she was she was only thinking about a nice shower and the softness of her bed sheets.

Despite days of being exhausted and tired. Naruto was even more excited than before. He runs off into the village as smoke and dust trails in the air. Before you could no longer see him, he made a quick turn to get some ramen. He wasn't about to get some rest on an empty stomach. Villagers mouth hung as they watched Naruto take off like a bullet.

 _ **"Where does he get all that energy?"**_

A villager whispered to a friend and laughed together at the thought. People of the village began to disperse one by one back inside the gate, many still had smiles. Others were planning a small party of the end of this chaos and madness. The village still had many repairs on way but it was still holding up thanks to many villages that were eager to help. The hawk now went out of sight. The jonin conversate with the Uchiha as he answers their questions that the Hokage requested. Sasuke follows behind the villagers and takes a deep breath.

 _ **'Finally..'**_

He thought to himself. Children gather up aside him in smiles as they question on defeating the enemy and visible bandages. Members of the Sand were invited inside to stay as long as they would like. On the other hand, Chei was handed over my jonins of the Leaf for questioning.

Sakura flinched at Naruto who ran for who knows what reason.

' _ **That naruto really is a ball of light..'**_

she thought to herself smiling and shaking her head gently. Stretching she walked along to the entrance watching as people began to look at Sasuke differently, instead of with scorn they were full of wonder and awe wanting nothing more to know how he did all this.

' _ **Finally, hopefully he doesn't feel so left out anymore.'**_

she thought as she winced here and there from the pain in her back from the large bag.

' _ **man I really want to go home.'**_

she said to herself holding in any evidence of discomfort, she only thought of what exactly she needed to do before she could rest and take that shower she wanted so bad. To her surprise, a medical colleague offered to take her bag and let her head home. Sakura blushed at his kindness and gave him a small nod thanking him, he offered to walk her home and she didn't deny him it was an easier route to the hospital towards her home anyway.

Smiles were on every villager's face. Many walk past and smile at Sasuke some even stop to talk. It was a different approach than when he first arrived. For once it seemed like he was accepted _**and welcomed in. The children disperse as they hear their mothers yelling to them.**_

 _ **"Bye Sasuke!"**_

They shout before running off after another and fooling around. Merchants that traveled far heard the news and even offered some food in reward for their safety. Sasuke denied the thankful gift. _**"I'm sorry.."**_

An old woman shouts who has bumped into the Uchiha.

 _ **"I've heard the news and I made you this."**_

She says quickly while taking a knitted black cloak out of her bag. It had sliver aligned underneath with the Uchiha crest gleaming on the back.

 _ **"Thank you ."**_

She added as she gives him the gift. At first, Sasuke denied the thoughtful gift but the old lady was grateful he finally accepted it. He arrives at Sakura's house and leaps up onto the rooftop then putting the cloak on. Villagers walk past and wave while others try to offer more gifts. Piles of bags of food and other items were left near the gate of the house, the villagers wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sakura walked alongside the medical-nin who walked her home. Sakura felt a strange feeling in the air as she watched people with proud smiles at the lone Uchiha who helped the village once more. Butterflies filled her tummy as she thought of her friend finally receiving all this praise. ' _ **He must be over whelmed, poor Sasuke he's always hated attention but I feel like he really likes it this time..'**_

she thinks with an eye roll until her gaze fell on the group of people around her home and seeing the Uchiha up on the roof.

' _ **Hm..'**_

suddenly she felt a hand brush her arm and she blinked back at the man who walked her home and carried her bag. She gave him a warm smile and without warning, he handed her a note with some flowers.

' _ **No way not in front of Sasuke….'**_

she thought blushing with pure embarrassment.

" **You were stunning on the field, power and all I hope you'd accept to come to dinner with me one day,"**

he said with a genuinely good guy smile. Sakura bit her bottom lip and her heart pounded she didn't know what to say, how could she reject that face.

" **I…"**

she started.

" **I'm...sorry.."**

she couldn't bring herself to accept everything inside of her was stopping her, alarms were sounding in her heart to never look back on her true feelings.

" **I know it sounds silly but..I have already found someone who I wish to give my heart to.."**

she remembered saying these words before too many other men. She bowed her head quickly and went up the stairs of the apartment complex, people were cramming around the building and she had a rough time getting through but eventually, she pushed through and entered her home bowing here and there as they left gifts at the door saying

" **Ahh, I'm sure he'll love it."**

or

" **oh, he'll be happy to know you've said that"**

Eventually, the mob died down and she quickly shut the door walking to the living room and falling on the couch.

' _ **Mmm...finally nice and soft no more rough floors.'**_

she thought snuggling into the pillow.

Glimpsing at the white clouds that begin to shape flat as the sun was starting to set. It left a red and orange glaze align with the blue sky. Sasuke couldn't help but look over at the commotion, only to see a male walking alongside Sakura. He didn't pay much attention to it which he only thought he was just being nice or friendly. But he quickly realized the situation as he saw the male take out flowers then watching Sakura push past inside. Not sure of what she spoke of. His demeanor changed quickly as he stares down the male that was now alone. The people of the village that were walking past look back and forth at the two as if there was going to be an argument. Attracting other villagers due to the gaining of the crowd and noise. Meanwhile Naruto jogs to Sakura's house wanting to catch up with his friends, but only to see a crowd and Sasuke confronting a medical ninja.

 **"Hey, Sasuke!"**

He says while walking up to the two as he quickly realizes that something is up.

 **"Did I miss something?"**

He asked himself while looking around for Sakura.

Sakura noticed the abrupt silence.

' _ **Peace and quiet.'**_

she thought.

' _ **Hn...wait...it's really quiet'**_

quickly getting up she opened the door to see the two glaring at each other like dueling cats about to pounce on one another.

' _ **Eh?'**_

she didn't know what to get from this, her eyes landed on her blonde friend and she smiled.

" **Hey, Naruto! Wanna come in for some tea?!"**

she said aloud amplifying her voice by cupping her hand over her mouth.

" **You too Sasuke come inside before they give us something else to do those wounds aren't going to heal if you're exposing them to the elements like that."**

she smiled and turned around removing her vest and washing her hands as she boils the water. ' _ **That was….he was…'**_

her mind was going everywhere.

' _ **Was he mad at the guy, had he seen?'**_

she stared at her hands and watched the flames as they touched the rim of the kettle.

' _ **...maybe he's just being a protective friend...it couldn't mean anything else.'**_

she thought more and shook her head clearing her thoughts.

Naruto steps in between the two with his hands on his head. Before he could speak he heard Sakura voice coming from the house.

 **"Hey! There you are Sakura."**

He said smiling and waving like crazy as if he hasn't seen her all day.

 **"Sure thing."**

He added almost getting sidetracked off the question of which she asked. Sasuke figured he wouldn't start anything but he surely wouldn't be afraid to. Not quite sure of what he looked to others as he approached the other male. He walks back over to the door of the house and opens it but the crowd stood still.

 **"I thought there was going to be a fight..."**

A chunin said mixed in the crowd as he conversated with others who were confused themselves. Naruto follows behind Sasuke as the both enter the house and close the door from behind. They both pass by the kitchen, Naruto walks in an old-fashioned while humming to himself. He then jumps onto the couch with his arms spread out.

 **"You know what would be good Sasuke? .. Ra-!"**

He says with a grin before he was cut off by a knock at the door.

 **"Who could that be?"**

The Uchiha thought to himself as he approaches the door and opens it wide. There stood Choji and Shikamaru who have come to visit Sakura and Naruto from a day trip they attended. They figured the smiles from all the villagers was because of Naruto. Choji eyes stood wide as the bag of chips fell to his feet. Meanwhile, Shikamaru was frozen in time with his hand still raised from knocking on the door.

Sakura sighed as she let Naruto in, she watched as Sasuke moved slowly through the crowd and eventually made it through the door.

" **Sheesh so intense, what's with the glaring,"**

she says jokingly. With that Sakura closed the door walking to the kitchen taking out the cups for the tea. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the knock on the door.  
" **Hm?"**

watching as it opened her eyes widened and warmed up.

" **Choji! Shikamaru!"**

she says aloud and is stunned by their expressions.

" **Geez did you guys see a ghost,"**

she says looking around cautiously and then blinks at the only figure close enough to be any form of supernatural being.

" **Oh…"**

she smiled nervously

" **well don't be shy come in, let's all catch-up,"**

she says pulling them in with her abrupt strength and shutting the door.

Shikamaru and Choji snapped out of their frozen state as Sakura pulled them in.

 **"My chips .."**

Choji says after Sasuke has shut the door behind them.

 **"They were ."**

Taking out another bag of chips that were kept away safely in his bag and munches on them loudly.

 **"Choji, Shikamaru!"**

Naruto shouts while sitting on the couch upside down in a comfy position with his head cradled in his palms.

 **"What? Naruto's here too.."**

Shikamaru said with a blank look on his face.

"Did I miss an invitation to some party?"

He thought to himself as sweat drips in guilt.

 **"How is everyone..eh?"**

He finally says to break the silence while he joins naruto over by the chair. They both make themselves at home as the smell of herbs traveled through the house.

"I just came back from a mission .. Sasuke was getting his ass kicked."

He says while smiling ear to ear at the Uchiha then laughing afterward. Shikamaru and Choji head tilt even more confused as ever.

 **"What? "**

Sasuke says as his mind was wandering somewhere else.

 **"I wasn't getting my ass kicked."**

Comprehending to of what Naruto said.

Sakura watched the others as they all say around in the living room, she quietly placed the tea cups down on the coffee table and some crackers in a bowl to snack on. The pink haired girl sat in between Naruto and Sasuke as soon as he heard the two biting at each other.

" **Anyway! These mysterious strangers came to the village, and at the worst time because everyone was out we had to ask the sand for help."**

she said as she blew gently on her tea. Rolling her eyes at the way Naruto would shove her a bit to get to the crackers in the center of the table.

 **"their leader is being questioned...and it wouldn't have been done without the strength of Sasuke and the sand.."**

she said looking at Sasuke with her eyes full of admiration just as when she had first looked at him while he trained. Blinking gently she turned away and helped naruto with his tea since he always seemed to struggle to put one and one together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **"I got it!"**

Naruto roars with his voice as it could be heard a block down the house due to the window being left open.

 **"Someone did mention that .."**

Shikamaru says suddenly as if a lightbulb went off in his head. Choji carefully listens to the conversation while munching on his bbq chips.

"This wasn't just any enemy .. there was something peculiar about him."

Sasuke adds to Sakura statement as he scans over the photos that hung on a wall.

" **Eh? Like what."**

Shikamaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure of my reasoning."

The Uchiha added then walking over to the window and scans the sky that was quite a view. The clouds were now gone and the only thing left was a slight orange glow. Naruto sips his tea loudly while grabbing the plate and gulping the crackers down.

"What are your intentions here, Sasuke?"

Shikamaru asked not easily trusting the Uchiha since the shinobi war. Sasuke ignored the questioned knowing there was uneasy trust. Odd glances and feelings were now brewing in the living room, due to the reminders of what the Uchiha once did at a timed event of struggle full of tears and sorrow.

Sakura eyes the others who seem to be acting quite off.

' _Hmm.'_

she thinks as she looks down at her tea and nods in agreement to what the others had to say.

"Strange...we are at peace yet there are still strangers put there like them who possess such power,"

She murmured. Her green eyes flicked back up to the Shikamaru, and she noticed the uncertainty in his gaze and just by the way his hand clenched she knew he had yet to forgive Sasuke for all that was done. Sakura could feel Sasuke shift in his seat, she felt how uneasy he was becoming and quickly protested in is defense.

"Knock it off...I shouldn't be speaking for him but can't we just leave things behind...everyone is so eager to bring the negative aspects of the past up and never the good moments.."

she kept her composure and tried not to break the cup in her hand.

"We're all shinobi of the leaf aren't we...so stop acting like he's a threat he's no more a threat than Naruto."

She gazed back into her cup she was tired of hearing it, of hearing how sad her friend was when he sacrificed everything he ever believed in to save the world. Of course, he had evil intentions of doing so yet, he changed ad it made her angry to see people still willing to hide in fear of his betrayal again.

The two listened to the words Sakura spoke and glances at each other.

 _'Forgive..?'_

Shikamaru thought to himself as he gazes off through Sakura frustrated voice.

"We lost many shinobis and a close friend of many, and you want me to forgive?"

He says in a calm but stern voice gazing over at where she sat. Frustrated that people would give a second though and over think that maybe it was himself that can't. Naruto drops the plate and teacup onto the table as the glass cracks which spills all over.

"That's enough Shikamaru .. don't talk about my friend like that."

Glaring at the one that spoke with his arms at his side. Shikamaru doesn't respond but rather walks over to the door and out the house, Choji follows behind him not wanting to get into any argument as he shuts the door behind. Meanwhile, Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to Shikamaru thoughtless choice words until Naruto spoke out. He then grins at the sky as he spoke the word

 _'friend.'_

The sun was setting fast as the sky was becoming darker which would illuminate with stars.

Sakura remembered the time she had to fight her emotions and had to clear her mind of any negativity that would cause her to explode.

"A shinobi never shows their real feelings...you of all people should know that.."

she said as she stands up almost immediately giving a Shikamaru a harsh glare, but to her relief, he let himself out.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...you didn't deserve that he knows better than to treat someone like that.."

she said in a soft voice.

"You're not the one who killed those people...or Neji..they were doing what we were all trained….no...programed to do."

she sat down

"and so were you..."

she quietly cleaned everything up and walked to the kitchen where she started to clean the dishes quietly looking out at the sun that rested over the clouds.

Naruto agreed to Sakura statement as he looks over to Sasuke staring out the window with a grin on his face. He then sat back down on the couch with his arms out almost taking up all the room for someone to sit. Naruto looks over at the hanging clock and jumps up to his feet.

"I'm late!"

He shouts in a panic then falling back onto the couch.

"For what exactly?"

Sasuke asked looking over his shoulder.

"I promised I would help some chunins with taijutsu."

Cutting off Sasuke sentence then gathering at his feet once more.

"Coming Sasuke, Sakura?"

He asked before running out the door and slamming into the kitchen wall to get Sakura attention, almost tripping on the flooring of the house as he leaves the door wide open while it slams against the wall. Sasuke walks out the door only to see Naruto running towards the training ground.

"Come on!"

Naruto says as he turns his head realizing that he was coming. The Uchiha follows behind Naruto who was ahead on a casual walk.

She jumped a bit as Naruto roared out in an exaggerated gasp.

' _What the hell..?'_

she turned her gaze.

"Naruto, what the hell you just got back!"

she flinched as he slammed passed the kitchen and rushed to her side asking to join him before running towards the door.

"I'm too tired for this…"

she says following behind the two, and as she walks behind them she could clearly visualize the time when all of them ran alongside each other when Naruto and Sasuke would try to outrun each other and Kakashi-sensei, and they would roll their eyes and place their bets silently on Sasuke.

' _Some things never change.'_

she says and smiles contently.

A group of chunins gather at the training grounds waiting for Naruto to show up to of which he promised. Their heads hang low of disappointment figuring he wasn't going to show up or got busy.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

He shouts loud enough for them to hear then coming to a stop to catch his breath. The chunin heads were now raised, and smiles gleamed across their faces.

"Alright, Naruto."

One says to the group with his arm raised and his fist held high in the air. The sounds of footsteps distract their attention to the two catching up.

"Hey, Sakura."

They said then mimicking her as if she would throw a punch. The chunins looked up to her and want to become strong shinobis as well.

"That's Sasuke."

Naruto added noticing odd stares from the chunins.

"Find a partner to train with."

He added as the others scatter to find a one. Naruto began teaching the basics to the chunins almost like a mentor but was doing more talking then demonstrating as he would get carried away with explaining. Naruto throws a fist at the Uchiha's arm that was aside him. His fist now clenched in Sasuke palm.

"You're supposed to let me."

He says while glaring at him following laughs from the others figuring he was mocked.

Sakura smiled warmly at the eager chunin.

"What great looking group you have here Naruto."

she waved admiring their small stance ready to throw their punches like hers. She watched as they wondered who the Uchiha was and then quickly found a partner once Naruto instructed. With a roll of her green eyes, she matched her unique view with the others waiting for the sparring to begin.

The chunins copied Naruto who threw a punch to their partner. But quickly the two got carried away, and it started to become a sort of craft to themselves. They began throwing punches and kicks at each other one after the other as the speed gradually increased between the two. The chunins tried to mimic the two but stopped when they could no longer keep up along with their heads tilted in confusing.

"What are they doing?"

One asked while they all watched and took a step back due to the two moving.

"I have no clue."

Another one said as the gust of wind blow in their faces from the impact of the two that would counter each other movements. They all run over to Sakura eager to learn hoping she could teach them a thing or two, while the others still go at it.

Before she could throw any punches, Sakura glanced at the two, boys, who were beginning to get carried away. Sighing she looked at the chunin and threw some punches in the air.

"Alright don't worry taijutsu is kinda my thing,"

she announced with a big smile and furrow of her brows. Sakura quickly made room for her and the chunin and decided to show them more comfortable ways of moving their chakra through their body and aiming directly for the pressure points.

"Unlike Naruto and Sasuke who are more sloppy with their sparring, you can never go wrong with knowing the best way to hit a pressure point and give another painful punch,"

she says beginning with a stance that invites them to try what they know on her.

"Let's see how strong you are first huh?"

The young chunins smiled in response when Sakura took the lead of teaching them some fundamentals about taijutsu. Laughing as she spoke about Naruto & Sasuke who were still going to carry on. The group of chunins nodded with big grins on their face eager to learn something. But, still upset that Naruto wouldn't which they should have known was going to be the case. They all spread out in an uneven line. One of the chunins run up to Sakura following a swift kick, to her arm almost losing his balance and falling over. but managing to keep his leg steady. The other three chunins follow after with their arms arched back and their hands made into a fist, not closely looking at where they would aim at Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke stopped when they saw the chunins darting towards Sakura.

"Looks like I got carried away,"

Naruto says feeling a bit of disappointment that they could have felt towards him. They both stood aside and watched the young chunins practice.

Sakura smirked at the chunins

"Hmm with that stance it must have been some really good luck that you passed the chunin exams,"

she says holding out her arm and stopping the kick with her forearm before using her leg to collide against the fists.

"No need to take it easy on me,"

she says and pushes away pulling herself back into position.

"Again."

Her green eyes followed the ninjas but fell on Naruto and Sasuke sitting back and watching. "Hmm.."

she gave the chunins a look almost mentally planning to attack the other two as a group. She was happy they understood and as the turned towards her they quickly reversed and all of them, including Sakura, ran in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke. She knew they wouldn't be caught off guard so easily but she couldn't just let them sit back and watch when there was work to be done.

The two find themselves conversing while Naruto laughably jokes at the opinions he commented towards Sasuke. Sounds of footsteps echo louder as if it was getting closer then turning their attention towards the direction. Only seeing the chunins and Sakura darting towards them. "Hu..huh?!"

Naruto says before realizing what was going on, he swore he saw them training with Sakura a few seconds ago. The two chunins throw kunais in sync knowingly that they've been practicing together. They aim for Naruto which was only a clone.

"When did he..?"

The one says before the two look around in luck to know where he was.

"Your gonna have to try better than that."

Naruto says with a smile and laughs outloud. The two heads turn in the direction of his voice with a puzzled look on their face then darting towards Naruto. Not wanting to be known as giving up easily to the one they looked up to. Naruto's clones now darting towards the chunins each one holding a kunai in their grasp. The other two chunins had a specfic plan as they both in sync throw a kunai at Sasuke which was covered with chakra while approaching at an impressive speed. In a blink the kunais hit aganist a log that now took place where Sasuke stood.

"W-what?"

One said then spotting the Uchiha not far from where the log did stand. Before they could think of a plan fire bullets were hurdling towards them & Sakura. But the two chunins stood as if their feet was frozen to the ground, their eyes widen as it approaches. Closer.

Sakura smirked as she watched Naruto vanish before them.

"Damnit, he's become more clever,"

she said before rolling her eyes before hurdling towards Naruto with her own weapons in hand as she collided with him her kunai blade sliding against his kunais. Green eyes flickered with curiosity at the others she maintained her strength until noticing the bullets of fire hurdling towards them.

"A-ah!"

she quickly hides behind Naruto wrapping her arms around his waist roughly using him as a sort of protection. Two other chunin use their wind techniques to blow the flames in another direction diminishing their existence. Sakura noticed this and quickly took the opportunity to use her strength and drag Naruto upward slamming his body into the ground.

Naruto was zoned in as his kunai bet Sakura's weapon. The clatter of the weapons going out as each other. It seemed like a split second as he then noticed a bright red glare from the corner of his eyes. His feet was then lifted from the ground and into the air, fully aware of what Sakura was trying to pull. The clone dispersed into a thin smoke and cleared away quickly. Naruto who was now gliding down to Sakura with a kunai clenched in the palm of his hand.

"Right on top of ya'!"

He says with a huge smile on his face. The two chunins nodded in a response to a mental plan between the two. Throwing kunais that was laced with chakra hurdle towards the Uchiha. Sasuke places his sword out from under his cloak and points it forward. A beam of chakra extends while knocking the kunai out of its path and furthermore onto the ground. The chunin quickly runs to the right but was too slow to react quickly enough, his sleeve now torn down the middle along with drips of blood. The chunin weaves hand signs quickly following a burst of wind that was seemingly blowing everything away. He wasn't going to give up easily. His partner watches along waiting for a opening. Sasuke was blown back with his arm covering his eyes.

"The Wind.."

He says to himself before being blown away farther as the trees shake rapidly.

Sakura was surprised that the kid she used to call a brat was so grown up and now showing her who's boss. She liked that no matter what her friends have changed for the better. Racing to move out of the way she was able to jump up and aim her fist for her head, of course, he moved away fast enough but not enough for her to kick the kunai out of his hand. Clumsily she fell to the ground, wincing she rubbed her hip.

"Aaa...that hurt."

a large gush of wind trapped them and she was surprised to see there were three chunin using a wind technique together to blow Sasuke away easily.

"Huh...wow.,"

she says aloud her body seemed to want to sit and stay out of it, the floor was much more comfortable. Her green eyes flickered here and there as she watched them her mind only thinking of what the future had to hold now that they were back in the village and out of harm's way, would the village accept her friend back?

Naruto now standing shaking his hand while the kunai lays a distance on the ground.

"Sakura doesn't go easy.."

He says with a smile while extending his fingers out and the balling it into a fist. Naruto then extends his arm out with his fist pointing at Sakura who was sitting on the ground, still, a big smile plastered on his face. The three chunins seemingly blank out as the gust of wind now revolved around the training grounds. The wind picked up speed rapidly and has now become a danger to its surroundings, the bark on the trees began to peel off and larger branches began to fall to the ground.

"Why did it suddenly pickup?"

Sasuke asked himself before being blown back another foot. He quickly digs his sword into the ground and gets to his feet.

"This isn't part of the training.."

Wondering if the other two are fine due to the rumble and wind it was hard to see. Naruto quickly realized something was off then manages to get onto a high branch. He looks down squinting his eyes to see if he can locate where Sakura is.

"What are they teaching these chunins?"

He keeps to himself with his hand on his chin, not aware of their abilities.

Sakura gave Naruto a playful gaze and pressed her fist to his. Before she could say anything the winds picked up stronger. Flinching the pink haired girl squinted and tried to make out the three figures.

"Wow...these guys are strong.I know they come in all ages but these are shinobi level winds," she says aloud before watching Naruto jump up high. She looked around for the other students and rose up a bit her eyes moving from side to side. She spotted the students pressed against one another in efforts to shield themselves and to her relief, she could get a glimpse of Sasuke before he moved away quickly.

' _Good everyone seems to be ok….'_

she thinks to herself as she stands up and situates herself well enough not to get blown away.

' _Not again…'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The guest evaporated into nothing as everything was no longer moving rapidly. Leaving only air and the three students shielding themselves in a bit of fear. It was as if whatever caused the wind was no longer present. Naruto tilts his head in confusion.

 **"Huh?! Wasn't there something there!"**

He yelled while standing on the branch then jumping down beside Sasuke. The three chunins rushed over beside them with fear in their eyes.

 **"Mm, Sasuke did you see who was there?"**

Naruto asked while glimpsing at the chunins trying to make them stay calm after such a scare.

 **"No .. but whatever it was it's gone for now.."**

He responses while getting to his feet and pulling his sword out of the path of a crowd then placing it back beside him.

"Hey, Sakura! did you see anything?"

Naruto says with a curious look.

"What was that?"

One of chunins asked while the other two stare in agreement, wanting to know what caused that immense wind.

Sakura blinked as the figure disappeared, her eyes narrowed as she walked over to the other two and shook her head as Naruto asked her if she saw it. She looked at the three worried but agreed that the guy was over with and gone.

"Let's get these guys out of here...I'm pooped,"

she says shaking her head and looking at the others.

"We're not so sure… we'll have to report it I don't think it's anything to worry about we have anbu trained for wind techniques like this, but we still have to be on guard."

she says looking at them with a smile.

"I'll catch up with you guys later I have to stop by the hospital and file some stuff now that I'm back and close by if you need anything you know where I'll be,"

she says to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't get into any trouble,"

she says giving Naruto's arm a playful shove before walking off towards the infirmaries.

The three chunins darted off to their homes with a shocked look on their faces.

"You're right Sakura."

Naruto says then turns his body at Sasuke who seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face since the strange situation happened. Thinking of what would be a great time to report the issue that they saw. Naruto waves goodbye to Sakura with his arm flaring in the air.

"Later Sakura!"

He says after receiving a playful shove then darting off to the nearest ramen shop. Hungry he was during the training with the three chunins that he was fairly impressed with how they came a long way. Sasuke gives Sakura a quick wave as she leaves then follows Naruto from behind. "Where are you going now?"

He asked loudly since Naruto was up ahead.

"Ramen!"

He yelled back while turning his head as they were both welcomed into the Ramen shop by the old man.

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's alarming display for saying goodbye. After giving Sasuke a warm smile she began to walk quickly in direction of the medical center and keeping in thought what she needed to have finished by the end of the night. She stretched her arms upward forgetting how tired she had been before and sighed gently feeling her bones almost break. "Sheesh I forgot how troublesome it is to hang out with those two, everything ends in a fight," she says to herself, after a bit of daydreaming she reaches the offices where she discovers are closed.

"Huh? How strange...these are usually filled after a mission...perhaps the hospital is open and can let me know."

she walks a few more feet where she enters the hospital and the doctors have many people all lined up and papers are everywhere.

"I'm going to be here for a while…"

she sighs and rushes over to the nearest nurse who gives her the list of what is to be done. Sakura, without another word, starts to go down the list.

The place was empty despite missing the rush hour of when it would be packed and it was impossible to find a seat. The two find a seat and greet the old man with smiles.

"How's business?"

Naruto says while observing the place. The old man was pleased to see familiar faces once again. "Its booming thanks to you."

He turned his back and began preparing the ramen. A word wasn't needed knowingly of what to prepare. The old man places the two bowls along with a smile.

"Thank you!"

Naruto yelled when seeing the ramen in sight then digging in before it had a chance to cool down, meanwhile Sasuke nods his head to the old man as a thank you. Sasuke was about to dig in but then was distracted by a sense of something was watching them.

"Someone's watching us."

Sasuke added in a whisper before turning his body.

'Could it be familiar with the training ground incident.'

He thought to himself.

"Hm? I don't sense anything."

Naruto says before lifting his head from the bowl and looking around.

"What could it be?"

He added then whipping his face smeared of ramen onto his sleeve.

Sakura set out to finish the files she had organized, her head was throbbing she really needed to take a break but she just had to make sure all these ninjas had the right care and the best doctors. The Pinkett anxiously waited in line at the computers to log in her patients and get them healed, she wanted to go home and rest so badly. Her mind wandered and she thought of the figure they had seen a while ago, part of her wanted to open up and ask someone about it but she stayed quiet and instead focused on what her work had in store. It had taken five hours to finish up her work and by that, late at night, it was already close to midnight.

"Oh man...I'm pooped,"

she says to herself loud enough for others to agree as they walked out of the hospital offices after moving from one building to the other. Since it was late the same ninja from before had offered to walk her home, Sakura felt a bit angry seeing as she could take care of herself but she couldn't help being hungry for some kind of human contact from someone who seemed interested in her. Sasuke floated in her mind and she instantly shook those thoughts away so she could carry her conversation with the other.

The two carried on with their bowl of ramen as the old man told them about his booming shop and how he was very thankful for success. "I'm going to head in, Sasuke," Naruto says following a loud yawn

and placing the money on the counter. He was generous to pay for both him and Sasuke food. Naruto heads out and heads to his home that was plastered with flowers and gifts near the gate. Meanwhile, Sasuke waves his respect to the old man and heads out as well.

'I didn't see Sakura walk by..'

He thought to himself as he walked towards the hospital. He was worried about her safety since there is someone or something lurking the village.

'Did she leave already?'

He kept wondering to himself then finally spotting her along with a familiar face. Sasuke demeanor quickly changed as the two stare each other down as if looks could kill. The ninja doesn't hesitate to take a step closer to the Uchiha in a daring and disrespectful way. The two were now only inches apart, ready to chop down onto each other's neck.

Sakura kept her smile going as she continued to speak her mind and share thoughts on the events taking place.

'this isn't the same.'

she says to herself as they walk silently after exchanging some words.

'this silence isn't the same as it is with Sasuke…and even if I were talking Sasuke wouldn't glance in such a false way.'

she thinks on and on. Sakura thinks of the way Sasuke would look at Sakura or Naruto when they spoke, how sincere his gaze is and how kind he always seems there's not anything showing but you just know he cares about every word. She smiles to herself and as if someone granted her wish the Uchiha was right in front of them. "S-Sasuke!" she says surprised and glances at the two. She shakes her head at them and locks her arm with her old team mate. "Thank you for walking me this far, I'll see you at work tomorrow, get some rest." she says wanting to break the tension, she tugs her arm against his and pulls him gently so they can start walking. "Come on I'm so tired, you shouldn't be up this late walking around what if someone hurt you." she nags.

* * *

Before he could react to the ninja he was being pulled back by Sakura's strength and dragged along beside her against his will.

"Why does he keep showing up?"

He asked her as he glances over at her pink hair.

'Sakura isn't weak, she can take care of herself..'

He thought to himself as he wondered what the ninja real purpose was of walking her home. "There's something lurking the village, I didn't want you walking alone."

He says in an almost caring voice then glancing over at a flickering light, showing his reason of appearing out of the blue along with almost getting into a fight with a ninja. Less worried about his own being and more concerned about Sakura's safety.

"Do you sense it?. Naruto didn't."

Sasuke keeps his surroundings aware as he senses a cold presence watching over once again. It was like a cold dark chill hits you suddenly, despite that the weather was warm today.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the hot headed boy.

"Why do you care hm?" she says pressing herself closer to him nostalgically like when they were kids.

"I guess he felt the same way,"

she says in an attempt to soothe his concern, as she glances back up at him she notices his tone of voice and before she can say anything there is a brush against her legs of icy cold vibrations. "Burr…"

she exclaims.

"Naruto wouldn't notice something like that if his mind is focused on one thing you know how he can be.." she proceeds to let her eyes wander around.

"This might sound harsh but you don't think that...the medic ninja could be the one behind this do you?" she says glancing over her shoulder.

"Then again...it's always scary around this part of the village this late at night."

with a yawn, she presses her head against his shoulder her eyes becoming heavy.

Sasuke ignored the question that was knowingly asked . "The same way ..." Sasuke raises an eyebrow in curiosity, thinking that there had to be more to the situation then just caring for Sakura. The thought wanders his mind as they approach downward along the lit pathway. "Same old..Naruto." He says following Sakura comment as he reminsce thoughts of team 7. He glances over at her in a sense of surprise as she thought of some ideas regarding the medic ninja. "I'll keep a look out .." He replys almost cutting her off as she spoke. Sasuke noticed that her eyes were becoming heavy as she placed her head aganist him. 'She's probably exhausted from a long day at the hospital.' He thought to himself while gently placeing Sakura on his back while her head rest on his shoulder then taking a huge leap up to a neaby rooftop. As finally ariving to Sakura's place, where the cold chill no longer followed. The Uchiha enters the door and closes his from behind then processing to enter as he places Sakura down on the bed. 'Should I wake her?' He thought to himself as he enters the kitchen.

Sakura felt the cool sensation of his shoulder, his warmth quickly reached her cheek and she could barely stay awake after that, she was so tired she hadn't noticed him carrying her she only knew how nice it felt not to be walking anymore. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt him stop suddenly and the door close behind them. "Hmm." she stretched her arms out and wrapped them around his neck careful of not choking him. "You can put me down it's ok," she says against the back of his head, she's always been adventurous when it comes to contact with Sasuke and her first move tonight was burying her face in his spiky hair.

The Uchiha places her down and heads over to the kitchen. He reaches for a cup and pours himself cold water. Parched from the long day and walk and relieved to finally get a break. The window above the sink opened abruptly on its own. 'When I came in it was locked.' He thought to himself after being startled from the bang due to the glass hitting the wall with a unnatural force. The glass window quickly shattered into pieces, glass was spread along the counters, sink and the floor. Sasuke steps over the shards of glass, trying not to step on any. Exiting the kitchen and looking over at Sakura who seemed tired. "We can clean it up later." He says in an odd tone, not sure of what caused the window to unlock itself. "I'll clean it up .. ." He added before kneeling down on the floor and eyeing the shattered glass while picking up a piece.

Sakura slides off easily and starts walking off to her bedroom until her body ran cold and a chilling shriek of glass breaking entered the quiet room. She shouted in fear and ran into the kitchen to see what was going on. "What on earth?" she says in a breathless whisper. Walking over to the glass she's wide awake now and quickly runs over to the closet and pulls out a broom and dust pan. "My word, these winds are getting on my nerves," she says aggravated at the whole idea of what's been happening. "No no I'll clean it, be careful.." she says moving the glass out of the way. "If we forget about it then we'll be in danger of it later…" she says shaking her head in annoyance. "How am I going to explain this to the landlord…" she whispers under her breath after she's cleaned it all and placed it in the waste basket.

Sasuke kneels down while swiping up another piece of glass quickly before Sakura could sweep it up and brushes it over as then picking it up into the palm of his hand. The sides were jagged and clearly clear that this was caused unnaturally. The reflection of his face shines against the piece of glass as he points it up towards the window, turning it with his fingers. "That was caused by someone.." He says while turning the piece of glass to the opposite side and tries to get a better look at the uneven edges. Sasuke rises to his feet and places the piece of glass onto the counter and walks out of the kitchen. "Hm, should we cover the window?" He asked before moving out of the doorway while watching the light from the moon light the kitchen. "I'm sure we're not alone." He says to himself while looking over at the front door and back out of the glassless window.

Sakura sighs as she watches him clean it up instead, she shakes her head in protest as he touches the glass, but she notices how careful he's being. "Caused by someone?" she asks calmly at first "who on earth could it be this time, this is really starting to become an old trend." she sits in a chair in the dining room crossing her arms over her chest. She thinks for a moment on the incidents happening and can't seem to figure out who it could be. Without a single answer more she raises her gaze to the window and stands up once more grabbing a piece of plywood the size of the window that is hidden in the cupboards below. "These are for storms, but I'm sure they'll come in handy if any more of my windows break." she says as she starts to hammer it easily in place. "I'm going to bed…" she says when she's all finished and walks to the hallway where she looks back at Sasuke. "You're welcome to sleep in my bed if you'd like I can sleep on the couch" She wanted to make sure he was comfortable and at this moment she really didn't mind sleeping anywhere with how exhausted she felt.

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders not sure who it could have been but wasn't worried about himself but more about others safety. Figuring that whoever it was would soon to show themselves. He soon watches Sakura begin nailing wood to the glassless window. It seemed as if the noise of the nails hitting the wood echoed throughout the night. "That should hold." He says then plummeting into the couch before Sakura spoke once more. "I'll sleep h-." He says in a drowsy voice unable to finish his thought as his eyes began to shut on their own. Then throwing the blanket over his body and over his head, quickly falling asleep to the sound of the crickets and snores from villagers that echoed throughout the village.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched him plop on the couch and ignore her question, she walked on over with a pillow and lifted his head gently placing it underneath for him to be a bit more comfortable than with just a blanket. "Thanks for walking me home," she whispers gently as he sleeps before standing up and walking to her bedroom where she changes out of her clothes and flourishes in the warmth of her bed going into a deep sleep.


End file.
